


The Adventures of Takeru and Hikari (Sharkboy and Lavagirl Parody)

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Neutral Darkness, Parody, Prince Daisuke, Prince Ken, Sam is the Kaiser, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Parody, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis has to read his report and is made fun of by his classmates. A bully in his class takes his dream journal and ruins it. As if his day couldn't get any worse Takeru and Hikari come to his classroom asking for his help to save Planet Digital. Davis goes on a journey to save Planet Digital and finds other things along the way. [Takari, Daiken, Implied Taiora and Yami]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis presents his school report on Takeru and Hikari from Planet Digital. Problems arise when Ken's brothers yells at Ken in class and steals his journal.

The sound of the morning alarm blasted through my quiet room. I blindly reached to push the snooze button on that evil device, but to no avail. The alarm was not there. I sat up and looked around my room. Squinting my eyes in the dimly dark room; I could make out the evil device on my computer table saying 6:30 am. How on earth did it get there? It looked like I had to get up to turn the thing off. Wouldn't want Jun-zilla to barge in and start lecturing me about disturbing her beauty sleep.

Sighing in defeat, I left the comfort of my bed and walked towards my computer table. I slammed the waking device until it stopped. I sleepily walked towards my dresser to pick out a pair of white socks, a clean blue shirt with flames on them, and brown shorts. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to prepare myself for a very long and boring day.

School was never really my thing to begin with, but today was the worst. Today I was supposed to read a report in front of my whole class on what I did during the summer. I personally didn't want to read it. The students in my class were jerks, especially this one kid in my class. It was unfortunate really. This jerk was a big time genius and seemed to take great joy in making me seem stupid. I might like to goof around, but it hurts when people like that do that.

It was actually quite surprising that his little brother was the complete opposite of him. You see, his younger brother is the most kindest person I've ever met. I remember when I first met him, three years ago. He offered to spend time with me when no one wanted to. He was a genius like his brother, but never really bragged about it. When I asked him why he wanted to be with someone like me. He said that he liked me and wanted to my friend. He never criticized me like everyone else did. In fact, he defended me and helped me with my work, when I didn't understand it. He was the best! It was a shame that the jerk always managed to drag his little brother away when he saw us together at lunch. He didn't always succeed, though. All three of us had class together and I just so happened to sit next to his brother. So, ha! Take that jerk!

I entered my class and took my assigned seat, which was next to my best friend, toward the front of the classroom. My best friend was already there, taking out his report out of his purple backpack for class. I smiled widely at him when he looked up at me. "Hey, Ken!"

"Hi, Davis. How are you today?" I smiled at my best friend, the boy prodigy, Ken Ichijouji. Ken is a cute, polite, and a very quiet boy. He just so happened to be the same age as me. Although, he is older by a few months. We are both eleven and have been in at least three classes together, every year, within the last three years. Ken is the captain of the soccer team, while I'm his co-captain. He also has the prettiest violet eyes that I'd every laid eyes on. Well, come on, who would not like him? Violet eyes, chin-length hair that was a unique mixture of violets and blues, creamy-color skin, and a slim figure. I have to agree with his fan club. He is drop dead gorgeous. I would so ask him out on a date if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know if he would return my feelings, and then there was his brother.

"Great!" I place my blue and red backpack on my desk and searched for my journal. "So, where is that brother of yours?"  _Please say he's sick or at an interview or something._

"A teacher pulled him over to ask a few things."  _Damn!_  "Why you ask?"

"No reason." Maybe I said that a little too quickly.

Ken tilted his head cutely, frowning slightly at me. "You sure? You're not still mad that he got you in detention for releasing all those frogs, for science class, in the girl's locker room, are you?" Yes, I was still mad. Tai was the one who did that, not me! I was at soccer practice. How dare they punish me for something I didn't do?

"Nope, I'm fine," I lied.

"Okkaaayyy, whatever you say, Davis," Ken's voice said in slight confusion and uncertainty. "Anyway, are you doing anything Friday?" I raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Not really, why?" I looked at my best friend/crush questioningly.

Ken's face lit up and he turned in his seat to face me as he answered, "Well, it's my birthday Friday and a good friend of mine bought me two tickets for the Battle of the Bands as a birthday present."

"What! No way! I thought those sold out months ago!" I couldn't believe it. My best friend actually got two tickets for the most popular event in teen pop history. I bet he wanted me to go with him.

"They did! My friend Ryo, who is a very good friend of mine, is actually one of the lead singers and wants me to go see his performance and support him. "

"Wow! That amazing! Of course, I like to-"

"Ken!" Damn, speak of the devil. I watched as my best friend turned away from me and looked at his brother.

"Hi, Sam." Sam Ichijouji is a piece of work. He is Ken's elder brother of five years. Unlike, Ken who loved to wear comfortable gray slacks and button dress shirts. Ichijouji preferred to wear black tight skinny jeans and striped, long sleeve shirts, with a brown hoodie sweater. His eyes, unlike Ken's, were a dark, flat purple. It must be that way to express how cold he really was. Why else would he wear glasses over them? His hair is a similar color as Ken's with the exception of it being spiky, instead of straight and long. Ichijouji is, unfortunately, very well known for being a genius. He is on the news all the time and is constantly interviewed for every achievement he had ever done. Everyone gushed over them and saw him as the perfect child, even his damn fan club and parents thought that. But I didn't. In my eyes, Ichijouji was just a cold and heartless jerk.

I've seen the way he treated his little brother. I've seen the bruises and the cover-ups. I've seen the sadness and fear in Ken's eyes when I asked about them, but always dropped it when Ken began to panic and becomes very quiet. It was heartbreaking.

I'm sure his parents never noticed. His parents never seemed to notice anything that wasn't about Sam. It was sad, considering, they never came to his soccer games. They never went to see Ken when he performed for the school's talent shows and musicals. Had I mentioned that Ken has a wonderful voice like an angel? Sometimes I wonder how Ken was able to tolerate being ignored for that long. I know I would curse up a storm if my parents constantly ignored me and if I had a brother who abused me.

Maybe that was why he was the first to approach me when no one wanted to be my friend. He saw someone just like him, someone to protect from the pain of others. He would do something like that. Ken had such a kind and pure heart. I just wish I could help him and shield him from the pain other beings inflicted upon him.

"Motomiya," the jerk greeted coldly.

"Ichijouji," I replied with narrowed eyes. I could be cold too.

Ichijouji faced his brother, completely ignoring me, acting like the all concern brother that I knew he wasn't. "What were you two talking about?"

I watched as Ken brightened again. I couldn't blame him. Ichijouji usually ignored his little brother when his parents were around or when other people were gushing over his achievements and what not. "We were taking about the Battle of the Bands. Ryo told me his band was battling this other band on Friday." Ichijouji's eyes hardened at the mention of Ryo.

"Akiyama, huh?" Was it just me or did it just get twenty degrees colder in here or something?

"Yup! Didn't he tell you?" Ken innocently asked. Damn, I really didn't like the look Ichijouji was giving his brother. If it wasn't for the fact that we were in a public place; I'm pretty sure he would have struck Ken by now.

"Me and Akiyama are not on speaking terms." Ken's eyes widened in confusion, oblivious to his brother's threatening tone.

"But why? You guys are best friends."

"We are not friends!" Ichijouji snapped back, stunning everyone who was already in the room. "He is nothing, but a bad distraction to me and to you! Don't talk to him, don't look at him, and don't even hang out with him! You are to sever all contact you have with him! And don't even think about going to that damn concert Friday! You are coming with me to my scientific achieve award ceremony Friday and that's that!" I watched as my best friend shrank away from his brother's outburst. I growled seeing those hurt violet eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

I slammed my hands hard on the desk as I stood up. I sent Ken's brother a fiery glare, filled with anger. Who did this guy think he is? My mom would have slapped me across the face and force soap down my mouth if I ever talked to Jun like that. He's not even Ken's mother or father! Who gave him the right to talk like that to his brother? He was acting like he controlled Ken's life! "WHAT THE HELL ICHIJOUJI?"

"What's going on here?" I grumbled under my breath. The jerk was lucky the teacher just came in. I would get him next time.

"Nothing Mr. Oikawa. Just a little disagreement that's all." Ichijouji made me sick. How dare he use the innocent card like that? He was acting as if he hadn't yelled and hurt his brother's feelings.

"Settle this matter on your own time. I want no fighting in my class," Mr. Oikawa said as he looked at me and the Ichijouji brothers.

"Understood." I forced myself not to turn around to glare at the jerk as he replied smoothly, walking towards his desk dismissively.

I forced myself not to fidget under Mr. Oikawa's stare. Mr. Oikawa was a man in his mid-thirties. He has pale skin, black eyes, and black shoulder length hair. He was wearing a black suit, purple dress shirt, and red necktie. Mr. Oikawa put his suitcase on the teacher's desk as his eyes landed on Ken. I turned to look at my friend and felt my heart fill with pain and sadness.

Ken's head was bowed slightly. A curtain of hair hid his beautiful violet eyes. His hands were folded together on his lap and his shoulders were shaking slightly. I placed a hand on his trembling shoulder, unsure what to do. "Ken? Are you okay?" Ken didn't reply, which concerned me.

"Mr. Ichijouji, are you alright?" I watched as Mr. Oikawa crouched in front of him, talking to him quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Oikawa…I'm fine…I didn't mean to disrupt the class…" Small droplets of tears landed on Ken's folded hands as he spoke. I knew Ken was not fine. Ichijouji hurt him emotionally again. There was only so much he could take. I wish he would let me in, to help him with his pain, instead of him taking in my pain and helping me with mine. It wasn't fair.

Mr. Oikawa looked at me with a concerned look on his face. Mr. Oikawa might be a strict and boring English teacher, but I knew he hated seeing children in pain, especially Ken. Funny thing about Mr. Oikawa was that he's a family friend of Ken's father. The two used to work together as a geneticist before Mr. Oikawa decided to pursue teaching. So I guess you can say that he had known the Ichijouji family for a long time and, in turn, had become very fond of Ken.

"Mr. Ichijouji, come to the hall with me." I watched sadly as Ken got up and walked with Mr. Oikawa out of the classroom and into the hall. I kept my eyes trained on the door as the rest of the class began to talk about what happened.

"What's wrong with Sam's brother?"

"I don't know. He seems really upset about something."

"I bet Motomiya said something to him."

"Yeah, that guy can be such a jerk!"

"Motomiya acts like he's some big shit! I don't know why Ken hangs out with him?"

"Ken's too kind. He doesn't like to see people isolated or in pain."

"Yeah right! If anyone is doing the hurting around here it would be Motomiya!"

"Poor Ken!"

I gritted my teeth at the conversations. Some continued their opinions and accusations of me, while others mentioned that Ichijouji was yelling because he was having an argument with me, and Ken ended up getting a little emotional because of it. It was frustrating to hear that most of the class thought I would hurt my friend on purpose. It was bad enough that they hated my guts and thought badly of me.

I only had one friend in this school and that would be Ken. He said nothing, but good things about me, even with my faults and cocky behavior. He saw through my mask of cheerfulness and saw the pain from what other people said about me. Ken wasn't fazed by it though. He continued to hang out with me and, at times, defended me on my behalf, even if it was just words.

"Okay class let's begin. Please take out your reports that I assigned you last week." The class quieted down as Mr. Oikawa reentered the room. I frowned when Ken didn't come with him. I raised my hand as Mr. Oikawa asked who wanted to go first. Mr. Oikawa looked surprised at me. "Mr. Motomiya, I'm surprised. You usually don't volunteer to go first." I cursed at my luck. That was a stupid move. "Very well. Come up and present your report to the class."

I groaned at my luck. I really didn't want to present. Ken was not here. I always felt better when he was here. I could look at him, instead of the rest of the class. I got up and walked to the front of the class, my back still facing the other students. "Mr. Oikawa, where's Ken?"

Mr. Oikawa placed his reading glasses on and began writing my name on one of those project grading sheets. Not even looking at me as he replied. "I sent Mr. Ichijouji to the restroom. He'll be back soon. Though, I would like to speak to you after class."

"Oh," I said disappointedly. I turned around to face the class. Every boy and girl were giving me looks. None of them were nice or encouraging. I glanced at Ken's empty desk and sighed.  _Well here goes nothing._ "Takeru was not always the Warrior of Hope. He was the son of a powerful king, who ruled over the Holy Digitals. Takeru helped his father take care of them and train them. Takeru was often seen dining and training with the Holy Digitals, such as Tokomon, Patamon, Angemon, and MagnaAngemon. But one day, when he was training with Angemon, an Evil Digital named Devimon attacked.

When he woke up, he learned that Angemon saved him by taking him to the Kingdom in the Sky, home of the Three Celestial Digitals. One of the Celestial, Ophanimon, recognized him as the son of the Holy Digitals' King and gave him special powers that he would have to figure out on his own. He also received an orange striped egg, a portable computer, and a green oval like device with a white center from the other two Celestial Digitals.

He was raised by Angemon and the rest of the Holy Digitals. They taught him how to survive and how to use his new powers. Over time, the egg hatched and became a Patamon. Takeru helped his partner evolve to his Champion form. As he grew, Takeru received wings and was able to master his powers, giving him the title as the Warrior of Hope.

But that was years ago. I first met him when he saved me when I was skydiving during the summer. I took him home and he told me of his home, Planet Digital, and how he was searching for his father, who was rumored to be captured by the Kaiser. He said I could visit Plant Digital one day. Then one night, I was visited by a light, a beautiful girl with short brown hair and cherry-colored eyes. Her name was Hikari. She smiled at me and told me she came to bring Takeru home for a great evil was threatening Planet Digital. She asked if I could come with them, but I refused, saying that I had school tomorrow. I watched as they left and I haven't seen Takeru and Hikari since then. That's what I did this summer."

I looked up from my journal and saw Ken sitting in his seat. He had a soft smile on his face that could light up a room and his eyes were sparkling with interest and curiosity. The rest of the class, however, had looks of mockery and disbelief. Some students threw paper balls at me as they laughed, while others yelled insults at me and called me names.

"Stop!" Mr. Oikawa spoke up, looking disappointedly at the class. "I will not tolerate disrespect in my class. That includes those of you who threw paper balls at Mr. Motomiya. You will be picking those up at the end of class."

"You were supposed to tell a true story, Motomiya. Or are you just stupid?" the jerk said dryly.

"It is a true story!" I retorted back.

"Does Hikari have another name like Takeru does or have special powers too?" my best friend asked curiously.

"There is no such thing as Hikari," Mr. Oikawa told Ken. Ouch!

I turned a couple of pages until I found the page on Hikari. "Hikari lives with the Royal Knights and Angelic and Mystical Digitals. She is partnered with a Holy Digital named Gatomon and she can form energy arrows and summon energy balls from her hands."

"Interesting, " Ken breathed in awe. He believed me!

"You can't possibly be believing this loser's lies, Ken!" Ken's stiffened slightly at the sound of his brother's voice and his eyes downcast to his desk in shame. I shot a glare to the now renamed bastard, who was sitting at a desk near the window. That guy was no longer a jerk. He was a full fledge bastard.  _You hear me, world! Sam Ichijouji is a bastard!_

"Mr. Ichijouji." Mr. Oikawa had seen the way Ken had reacted to his brother and was now glaring emotionlessly at the elder Ichijouji. "You will not talk that way towards your classmates, including Mr. Motomiya. If your comments are not positive and respectful, do not speak them. Is that clear?"

Sam Ichijouji had an unreadable expression on his face, as well, but I could tell he was very angry. "Crystal."

"Good," Mr. Oikawa said with a smile. "You're next by the way. Thank you Mr. Motomiya, that was a lovely presentation. Please take a seat." I watched as Ichijouji walked from his seat to the front of the class as I made my way to mine. Ichijouji sent a look of pure hatred at me as I took my seat next to Ken. I turned my body defiantly away from him and looked at my friend in concern.

"Ken, are you okay?" Ken lifted his gaze to me and tried to cover up the pain that Ichijouji's words caused. He didn't cover it fast enough, though. I saw the hurt and fear reflected in those violet orbs. Why won't he let me in? Was he afraid that I won't help him?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He smiled, but I could tell it was fake.  _Why are you hiding you pain Ken? Please let me help you._  "We'll talk later, okay? Sam's about to start," Ken added when I sent him a stubborn look that told him I knew he was lying.

I smiled in victory. "Sure." Maybe I could get him to open up today and tell me what was wrong. I'm telling you that kid was just as stubborn as me. The only difference was that he's a lot nicer and gentle about it, while I'm blunt and straightforward.

"During the summer, I got a letter to go to the Young Minds Scientific Award. It was the best day of my life! My invention was picked out of over five thousand contestants, worldwide, to receive this award and win the grand prize of three thousand dollars."

"Wooowww," the class echoed. I rolled my eyes.  _Show off!_

"My family was coming with me to Shibuya. However, that was the same day my little brother was hanging out with a childhood friend of his and was not home at the time. My parents forgot that he was at his friends and asked me to go get him. When I got there, I was told that my younger brother was at this friend's band practice. Ken's friend is in a band and is trying to become famous. Though, they are not very good in my opinion. I don't know why Ken doesn't tell them that?" Ken looked away as his brother rambled on a little bit. I restrained myself from making a crude comment. I didn't want the teacher to go after me. I like him, but he could be scary at times.

"After I brought Ken back, we got our things together and left. The drive was long and boring, but it was worth it. My parents did stop a few times for food and other breaks. Though, it was really annoying when Ken got a call from some dog." Hey! Who was he calling a dog?

"I saw the look on my brother's face and immediately took the call for him. I gave the guy my opinion of him and told him to leave my brother alone, if he knew what's good for him. I know what your thinking. Why did I do that? Well you see, I had to protect my baby brother. You would do the same for yours, if you were in my shoes."

The class was looking at him in awe. They believed he was being the protective brother. What they didn't know was that I was on the other line, asking Ken if he wanted to come over and hang out with me. I toned out Ichijouji for the rest of the class and pretty much missed the glares he sent me when he finished. I didn't even notice some of the other kids going up and doing their reports, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Ken before the bell rang for the end of class.

I blinked realizing I pretty much went into la la land during class. Ken giggled at me when he saw the confused look on my face. "Come on Davis, lets go to lunch." I gave him a wounded look, but quickly let it go and laughed along with him.

"Sure let's go! I'm hungry!" I stuffed my things into my bag, grabbing Ken's hand as I run out the door, completely forgetting my talk with the teacher. Ken laughed the entire way as I dragged him down the hall and into the cafeteria. I really like it when he laughed. I could listen to it forever.

"How is it that you still have all that energy?" Ken asked as soon as we got on line. Actually, it was more like: I ran to the line, since I didn't stop running when we got into the cafeteria. "I don't know. I just do! I always tend to have a lot of energy, which really annoys Jun-zilla," I said as I grabbed a bowl of mash potato, chicken, corn, Jell-O, and a carton of juice for the both of us.

"You probably have high stamina or something," Ken said thoughtfully before giving me a disappointed look. "Davis don't say that about your sister. It isn't nice." I pouted at him.

"But Keeennn, she is," I whined playfully. Ken sighed at me and shook his head at my whining, while we walked to our table near the window.

Before we sat down, a thought came to my mind. Usually, when we ate at the cafeteria, Sam Ichijouji and his posse, usally, came to our table and drags Ken away to there's. Not today, though. "Hey Ken, let's eat somewhere else today." Ken blinked at me in a confused manner.

"Okay, where should we go then?" Great! He was all for it. I thought for a moment.  _Where should we go? We could always go outside, but where?_  I looked at the window and then it hit me.

"Why don't we go where we first met?" A look of surprise appeared on his face at my suggestion. After a few seconds, it turned into a soft smile.

"Sure, why not? We haven't been there in awhile." And with that, we walked outside and headed straight for a familiar tree in the distance.

I remembered when I first came to this school. No one wanted to be my friend and were very mean to me. I was sitting at the root of the beautiful tree. This tree was beautiful with its pink and white flowers, and was still standing tall for how old it was. That was the day Ken saw me and sat next to me. I thought he was going to be like everyone else and make fun of me, so I lifted my head to glare at him, to tell him to got away. But I stopped short when I got a good look at him.

Ken radiated with kindness and warmth. He gave me a sad, curious look as he asked if I was okay. Even his voice was filled with kindness. I never thought a person could be so nice and kind. He was sad when I told him and clearly thought the other children were wrong and that there was nothing wrong with being a dreamer. After that day, I found myself getting closer to the kind genius. I gained a best friend and a personal tutor at that, despite his brother's attempts to keep me away from him. Over the months of being friends with him, I got to know him better and began developing feelings for him, and it had been growing deeper over the years.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Ken?" I asked as we sat down and began to eat our lunches.

"Yeah it does." For the rest of the period, we ate and made small talk. I did ask Ken about what happened in class, but he had gotten quiet when I asked. Ken looked so sad and I didn't like it.

"Ken, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Ken shook his head sadly, never removing eyes contact with me.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to Sam's treatment by now. I should have known better. Ryo told me he had a falling out with my brother, but I didn't know it was this bad. I thought that Sam would get over the break up by now and move on, but I guess I was wrong," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I tried to process what Ken told me. "Wait! They were a couple?" Obvious answer I know. My brain was shot. Sue me!

"Yeah." Ken blinked and gave me a look that said I should know this already.

"So…were you okay with this? I mean...them being ex-lovers and all." Would he be okay when I get the courage to ask him?

"Of course, I am!" he said defensively. "They're my brother and best friend. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like there's anything wrong with two guys dating or anything." Ken paused for a moment, before asking, "Why you ask?"

"No reason. Some people don't accept this type of coupling, that's all." Yes! So he was fine with it! I may still have a chance after all. Ken looked at his watch as I began to speak again. "So Ken do you…what's wrong?" He looked at me and grabbed his stuff.

"We should head back now. The bell is about to ring."  _Drat! Oh well, maybe tomorrow then._  With that final thought, I quickly got my stuff together and followed Ken back to the school, where we attended the rest of our classes.

I sighed in relief as the bell to go home rang. I slowly exited the gym's locker room and proceeded to walk home. Usually, I enjoy gym class, you know, since I have all this high stamina and all. (Thank you Ken!) However, I was so distracted today that I ended up getting yelled at by the gym teacher and students. Worst. Day. Ever.

I exited the school and started to walk off the school grounds. As I walked, I got a bad felling that something was going to happen and I was right to. As soon as I passed the park near the edge of the school, I was ambushed by none other Sam Ichijouji and his genius posse. Ichijouji gave me a look as he took my bag, while the rest of his posse pushed me against the jungle gym and ganged up on me for several minutes. I managed to kick two of the four away from me begore I got hit in the face with my own bag.

The bag hurt a lot. I was in a daze for a few seconds, giving Ichijouji and his posse enough time to leave. I groaned as I got up and pulled my bag to my right shoulder again. "Damn, that hurt." I rubbed the right side of my face as it throbbed slightly. "What on earth just happened?" I asked to no one in particular as I continued to walk home.

 


	2. Voices and Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis hears voices and finds feathers in his house. Have Takeru and Hikari been there?

Later that night, I was trying to sleep when voices keep swarming in my head.

"Davis wake up…"

"Sleep Davis…"

"Open your eyes, Davis…"

"Sleep with your eyes open…"

"Stay dreaming…"

"Wake up!"

I woke up with a start and looked around. Lightning flashed outside, making my room flicker with light before returning back to darkness. I looked at the clock and saw that the time read 4:00 a.m. I closed my eyes as I tried to stifle a huge yawn. It was too damn early.

I opened my eyes sleepily and was shocked to see a trail of yellow feathers on the floor, leading out the door. I got out of bed and followed the feathers. I walked passed my parents' and sister's rooms and walked into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, I saw that the fridge was open. On the counter, I found a half empty glass of milk and half eaten cookies. On the floor was a collection of pink and yellow feathers.

"Takeru…Hikari…"

Lightning and thunder flashed outside as my sister came into the kitchen, scaring me to death.

"What are you doing here twerp?"

"Nothing that concerns you Jun!"

She turned on the light and gave me a dark look. "Davis! Mom made that for you for your class! You couldn't wait until tomorrow to eat them?"

"But Jun I didn't! It was Takeru and Hikari!"

"I don't have time for this! Go back to bed and take you imaginary friends with you!"

I growled as I stormed back to my room. "They are not imaginary. They are real," I mumbled to myself as I turned off the lights and went back to bed. I closed my eyes as my thoughts continued to drift.  _I don't want to go to school. Sam and the others will do something for sure. They have my journal!_ _I wish I could go to Planet Digital. I want Ken to let me into his heart. I want to tell him I like him as something more._

_Will he like me back or leave me behind? No, he wouldn't do that! His brother dated a guy and didn't seem troubled by it. I want to tell him, but I just can't. Ken's so kind and smart, but I'm not and Ken doesn't seem to care. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow then._

And with that, I fell back to sleep.


	3. Takeru and Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru and Hikari come to Davis class, wanting him to go to Planet Digital. However, they would have to get through Ken first.

I woke the next morning with a groan. The alarm was blasting and the sun was shining through my window. It was a pity that it wasn't snowing or something. With a sigh, I got ready for school. During breakfast, both of my parents rushed to go to work, leaving Jun and me in the house. We talked briefly before I had to leave to go to school.

As I walk outside, I spot yellow and pink feathers. "What type of birds could those belong to?" I jumped when my sister spoke from behind me. Jun-zilla laughed and gave me a little shove. "Go on. You wouldn't want to keep your bestie waiting." I smiled at that. I've told my sister about Ken and she was happy to know that I finally found someone who wanted to be my friend, and stood up for me when I needed it. She also appreciated that Ken was my unofficial personal tutor. Less work for her, I guess. With another push from my sister, I was off.

Walking to the school was a short walk. I entered the school grounds without any serious problems. Walking into the class, however, was a different story. As I walked into the class, I saw Ken sitting in his seat. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back at him and walked towards my desk. "Hey, Ken."

"Hi, Davis." I frowned, something was wrong. Ken was talking a little too timidly.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. "Did your brother do something?" Ken looked nervously over his shoulder and looked in the direction of the window. I followed his gaze and came eye to eye with Sam Ichijouji. Ichijouji had a smug look on his face. Something was up. I turned back to Ken and saw him clenching his bag close to him. "Ken?"

"Yes," Ken whispered softly. What did the bastard do?

"Did he hurt you?" Ken shook his head no. I'm confused now. "Is it something I won't like?" He nodded yes. My frown deepened. What could Ichijouji possibly do that would upset me? I do get upset when Ken gets his feelings hurt or when Ichijouji hurts him. That usually leads to arguments between us, but other than that, that was pretty much it. There would be nothing else that would upset me unless…oh no! I looked at Ken in horror. "My journal?" I unintentionally growled that, causing Ken to whimper and flinch away from me. This surprised me. What did Ichijouji do to him? Ken was acting as if I would harm him.

"I'm sorry," he cried softly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. Ryo and I were walking home together when I saw he had it. I tried to get it back, but he overpowered me. I'm so sorry." I listened as Ken blamed himself for not stopping Ichijouji from doing something with my journal.  _I can't stand to see him like this._  I pulled him into an embrace and rubbed his back soothingly. I ignored the looks I got.

"Ken," I whisper into his ear. "Whatever your brother did is not your fault. I can't blame you for something he did. You tried to get it back and that's all that matters. Besides, I can never be mad at you."

"Really?" Ken asked after he pulled away to look up at me.

"Yes, I promise," I smiled reassuringly. "Does he still have my journal?"

"No, he threw it at me when I saw him this morning." We did what?

"He…threw…it…?" I repeated slowly. That guy deserved to be punched!

"Yes." Ken opened his bag and gently took out a brown leather journal. "Here." Ken handed the book back to me with the utmost care. He was really sweet. I appreciated him treating it like it was fragile and delicate.

I took the book back gratefully and opened the book.  _WHAT THE?_ My hands shook slightly as I looked through my ruined journal.  _No!_   _No!_   _No!_   _No!_   _No!_   _No!_  The pages of my journal were written on, drawn on, crossed off, or smudged on. I couldn't hold back my anger and shock. I ignored Ken's pleas to calm down. I was well aware that Mr. Oikawa would give me detention in a heartbeat if a fight broke out. Ken knew this and was trying to calm me down, so I wouldn't get detention, but I really did not care. Ichijouji damaged my journal. This was personal.

I stood up, knocking my chair to the ground and spun around towards Ichijouji's direction. My face was red with anger as I yelled, "Ichijouji, you asshole! What have you done?" Ichijouji smiled smugly at me, while sending me a glare of his own.

"Mr. Motomiya, class has started! Take your seat and sit down!" Mr. Oikawa commanded from his desk.

"HE RUINED MY JOURNAL!" I snapped back.

"I DID NOT!" Ichijouji snapped back. "Mr. Oikawa I did nothing wrong! He's lying!" Enraged, I threw my journal at Ichijouji, knocking his glasses off his face. It cracked when it fell to the ground.

"Enough! Davis Motomiya, Sam Ichijouji, at the end of class, you two are to report to the principle's office with your parents!" Ken gasped from next me, but I'm not sure if it was from the argument, resulting in me and Ichijouji going to the principle's office after class or from the commotion that was happening outside.

Right outside the school gray cloud formed in the sky. Thunder and strong winds could be seen as the clouds and winds created a twister. Mr. Oikawa was cut off guard as the strong winds slammed one of the windows open. I crouch behind my desk as Mr. Oikawa rushed to close the window. This proved to be pointless since the strong winds slammed open the rest of the windows. Paper flew everywhere as soon as the windows opened.

Everyone hid under his or her desks as Mr. Oikawa yelled, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Screams from my classmates could be heard as the windows flew off their hedges and crashed into the floor in the classroom, followed by two angels. I looked over my desk and saw a girl with brown hair and pink wings and a boy with yellow hair and yellow wings.

"It's them," Ken whispered from next to me.

Some of my other classmates said something similar, while others said, "Wow"

"They're real."

"Angels?"

"It's Takeru and Hikari."

"Impossible!" Figures Ichijouji would say that.

"I'm looking for Davis," the girl angel said as she looked from student to student. The girl had a sweet and gentle voice, but the tone was also demanding. I felt Ken take my hand and pulled me behind him as my classmates pointed to my desk. I felt Ken stiffen as the angel's walked to our desks. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and looked at his face. Ken's face was guarded as he stared at the angels that were coming our way. The pink winged angel stopped in the opening between our desks and the row of desks behind us.

The angel smiled at us and took a step forward. This was probably a bad move on her part since this just forced Ken to make the both of us get to our feet and back away from her. I gave her an apologetic look as Ken stood protectively in front of me, glaring at her in warning. I told you. Ken did not trust people easily and could get very protective when he feels someone he cares about is threatened. The angels noticed this and stopped their advances.

"I am Hikari and this is Takeru. It is nice to meet you," Hikari spoke with warmth towards my best friend. "We are not going to harm Davis. We need his help." Despite how nice Hikari seemed, Ken's glare and protective aura did not waver. I squeezed Ken's shoulder to get his attention. He looked at me with a concerned look, but the uncertainty and protectiveness were still there. You just gotta love that guy sometimes.

"It's okay, Ken. I'll go."

"But Davis!"

"I promise we won't let anything happen to him. We need his assistances to save our home, Planet Digital" Takeru spoke before Ken could protest. "You have my word as a prince." Takeru gave Ken a kind smile. I felt my stomach twist into knots. Was it just me or was he flirting with  _my_  crush? I'll kill him if he is! Ken, oblivious to my inner jealousy, looked uncertain. I could tell he was contemplating between letting me go with them or fighting them to protect me. We watched as Ken studied the two angels in front of us. I snickered as Takeru fidgeted under Ken's heated glare. If you thought Sam Ichijouji's glare was frightening then you've been lucky. Ken's glare was twice as worse and twice as frightening.

With a sigh, Ken let go of my wrist and motioned for me to pass. "Alright, you can have him." The angels looked relieved but were taken aback by the intensity of Ken's glare. "However, if I find out that you have gone back on your word and he does get hurt. I will personally hunt you down and make you pay!" I hugged my best friend. Lesson number one, which was my personal favorite, was to never and I mean never get on Ken's bad side. I personally like to think of Ken as a mommy and daddy bear put together.  _You mess with the cub, you will feel the pain, big time,_ I thought with a silent snicker.

Takeru laughed nervously as he backed away from the violet eye boy. Hikari simply smiled at him for allowing me to go. "Thank you. He will be perfectly safe." Surprisingly, Ken gave her his own smile and released me from the hug.


	4. Planet Digital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planet Digital is dying by the war caused by the Kaiser. Davis, Takeru, and Hikari save from humans and Digital from the dark sorcerer, Yukio. However, they get captured and sent to the World of Darkness and meet V.

I followed the two angels to their ship, which looked liked like a big egg with wings. As we entered, Takeru gave me a nervous look. "You know, for a minute there, I thought your friend was going to attack me or something." I grinned proudly.

"Yeah. You really rubbed off on him badly. He's usually quiet and friendly around new people." Takeru gave me a look.

"What you mean by that?"

"He means that he must have sensed something about us and felt threatened about it. He immediately went on the defensive and was willing to protect Davis if he needed to," Hikari explained as she closed the ship's door behind us.

Takeru groaned as he took his seat. "He's worst than Queen Sora, big brother, and Princess Mimi put together." Hikari and I chuckled as we took our seats.

Hikari pressed many strange buttons and wand thingies to start up the ship. "You may be right about that. But I think it's cute and they do make a good couple, don't you think?" I blushed and Takeru laughed at my embarrassment.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yet," Takeru said slyly.

"Shut it, angel boy!" I glared at him. "Besides, I don't even know if he likes me or not," I said more calmly.

"You're kidding, right? From where I was standing, he was obviously ready to protect what was his…" For the entire ride, I argued with Takeru until we landed onto Planet Digital. And by that I mean that I forgot to dream a way to land the ship, so we crashed.

Once we made sure we were all in one piece, we exited the ship. I looked around and noticed something was off. "Do you recognize your dream world, Davis?" I frowned. Honestly, no. This was why I write everything down.

"Not really. I feel like I should, but I just don't."

Hikari had a sad look on her face. "It's affecting him too," she told Takeru. "I thought that he would just remember if we brought him here."

I turned to them and asked, "What do you mean? What am I supposed to remember?"

"Your dreams," Takeru replied. "This planet…us…your powers."

"I have powers," I asked. That sounded cool. I wonder what they are?

Hikari smiled. "Yes, Davis. You have more than any of us. Don't you know that?" Her wing touched my arm as she walked next to me. "Everything that is or was began with a single dream. And you dreamt us, Davis, and the rest of Planet Digital. Its people, rulers, everything."

"Every dream you ever had lands right here in Planet Digital," Takeru added.

"But why is it so dark." The sky was very dark. It didn't seem right. It didn't seem normal.

"Planet Digital is dying." Dying? How could a planet of data die? I wish Ken were here; he's smart! "It began yesterday. About a year ago a boy called the Kaiser has been attacking many areas of Planet Digital. We were able to beat his armies many times, until recently. We don't know how, but the Kaiser has gotten very powerful suddenly and was able to take out the Royal Knights and the Celestial Digitals." She turned to Takeru. "What's the countdown, Takeru?"

Takeru took out his portable computer and pressed a button. The top opened to reveal a countdown. "The darkness will take over the entire planet in forty-five minutes." That's not a lot of time.

"What do we do?" I asked. Takeru pointed to a very tall black mountain with a house on top of it. A purplish light was coming out of the house.

"We have to go to Spiral Mountain. That is where all your dreams are kept. It's on the other side of the planet."

"How we get there?" I asked.

"We have to travel through Primary Village, catch a Trailmon to Dragon Island, swim down the Digital Stream, and go across the Sea of Darkness now covered in ice." Takeru had a hard look on his face.

"Why you do it Davis? Why did you dream of Darkness? It caused nothing but pain!" Hikari stood in front of me.

"He didn't mean it! If he did we would be evil, fallen angels; just like those Virals." She paused and turned to me. "I'm not evil right Davis." My eyes widen.

"Of course not! You're an angel of good, not evil! Same for you Takeru!" Takeru was about to respond when a black cloud appeared, shooting blue lightning bolts everywhere.

"Run! It's the Darkness!" Takeru and Hikari ran down a dull colored bridge. I followed them and wondering how on earth I got into this mess?

"Hikari…"

"Takeru…"

"Over here!" On some kind of platform was a white cat with blue eyes and yellow lion paws and a flying orange and white hamster bat.

"Gatomon!" Hikari yelled as she took out a pink oval device with a white center.

"Patamon!" Takeru yelled, taking out a similar device that was green with a white center.

"Shinka!" The two devices began to glow and shot a beam of light into the two Digitals and changing them.

"Gatomon Shinka!" Gatomon's body changed into a woman with long blond hair. She lost both her yellow lion claws and gained a white glove on her left hand. She wore a helmet that covers half of her face, white boots, a white angel skin suit that covered her body and left leg with a gold ring attached to it, a pink ribbon with symbols on it wrapped around her arms and eight angel wings appeared on her back. "Angewomon! My name is Angewomon. I'm a Holy Angel Ultimate Digital. My attacks are Celestial Arrow and Heaven's Charm."

"Patamon Shinka!" Patamon's body changed into a man with long brown hair. He wore a helmet that covers half of his face, white boots, a white angel skin suit that covers his body, a blue ribbon with symbols that wrapped around his left arm and right leg, and a blue cloth that was attached to a belt on his waist. A golden staff appeared in his right hand and he had six angel wings. "Angemon! My name is Angemon. I'm a Holy Angel Champion Digital. My attacks are Hand of Fate and Angel Rod."

"Wow!" We run to the two Digitals and they pick us up and flew away before the Darkness catch up. I was riding with Hikari and Angewomon, while Takeru rode with Angemon. "That was amazing!" The two angels smiled at my comment as we flew into what looked like an amusement park. The rides looked rusted and broken. It looked liked no one had used it in a while. In the distance, I watched as Darkness touched a Ferris wheel and to my horror, it disintegrated into data. I turned to Hikari, who was watching as well.

"It's sad, isn't it?" I gulped. "At this rate Planet Digital and everyone in it will be nothing more than data." I looked back again and watched as the Darkness destroyed everything in its path. There had to be a way to stop it. I couldn't let this place get destroyed! Many lives would be lost.

"We're almost there!" Angemon called out. I looked in the direction he was pointing at. It was a very large mountain. I bet it was bigger than Mount Fuji.

"That's Infinity Mountain," Hikari told him. "Many human's and Digitals have been held hostage by a powerful dark sorcerer, named Yukio."

"He also gets help from his servants a spider lady called Arukenimon and a mummy called Mummymon." Takeru added. I frowned, Planet Digital was supposed to be a place to have fun and dream, to escape from the cruelties of life.

Angemon and Angewomon entered through a hole near the waterfall. Once inside they got us on the ground. The mountain was amazing on the inside. There was a single tunnel that led to a huge room. On the walls of the room, I saw many human children and Digitals trapped in red clear balls of energy. The humans were tied up with mummy bandages and the Digitals were tied up with spider webbing. Each ball seemed to be connected to wires that led to another part of the mountain.

"We need to free them."

Angemon, Angewomon, Hikari, and Takeru took to the air. Hikari and Angemon summon energy arrows and shot them at the balls. Angemon and Takeru summon a yellow beam of light from their fists and shot at their respective balls.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

"Celestial Arrow!

"Holy Arrow!"

I had to cover my eyes as they used their attacks. It was a little too bright. When the light finally cleared I told the other humans and Digitals to escape from this place and to get to somewhere safe. Unfortunately, the bad guys decided to appear before we got to make our escape. Hey, at least the others got out!

A black smoke appeared throwing the Digitals and two humans with wings to the ground. Webbing and bandages surround all of us as a man in a black witch hat and black robe and purple trimmings appeared. "Who dares free my prisoners?"  _God! He looks like Mr. Oikawa! I sure have a wild imagination._

"I'm assuming it's these brats, my lord." The spider lady was frightening. She looked like a big red spider with purple stripes on her body. She had six spider legs wrapped in bandages, a long white mane, huge, wide claws for hands, and red horns on her head.

"Looks that way my love." God, lover boy was basically a mummy with a very big gun that I did not want to get shot with. Hell! Ken would have a field day if he found out about this!

"Quite it you two!" Yukio sneered. "Well. Well. Well. Look what the angels dropped in, Prince Takeru and Princess Hikari and their little pets too. What are you two doing freeing my subjects and trespassing into my lair?

"We don't need your permission to enter here!" Angemon yelled.

"We're going to stop you and your master, the Kaiser before all is lost." Angewomon added.

"That's right ugly!" Takeru and Hikari chimed in.

"Reallllyyyy." Maybe insulting the enemy was not the best idea. It might be five against three, but they clearly had the upper hand. They did have us tied up like a pretzel and all. "Arukenimon, Mummymon, get rid of them!" The two Digitals in question tightened their hold on us as they dragged us to the other side of the room. Arukenimon pressed a button and a black wormhole appeared.

"Have a nice trip, brats!" Arukenimon laughed wickedly as she and Mummymon threw us in.

I did not scream the entire way as we traveled through this wormhole. I didn't really! Anyway we were in there for several minutes before he were thrown into this gray beach. Literally, everything was gray, the sky, the sand, the ocean, everything. I got a bad feeling about this place. What was this place anyway?

"Oh no," Hikari moaned in despair. "It's the Dark Ocean; the World of Darkness." What? World of Darkness?

"Don't worry Hikari; I won't let the Darkness take you," Angewomon said, hugging her friend from behind.

"Yeah." Hikari still looked troubled though. I sighed.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked, looking at Hikari as I did so. She looked thoughtful for moment before replying.

"You can always re-dream your dreams." But that was impossible. I couldn't! That was why I had my dream journal or at least I used to until Ichijouji vandalized it.

"That right!" Takeru cheered. He looked around and saw a boulder. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to it and made me sit down. "Now close your eyes and dream. Re-dream your dream." I frowned. I understood where he was getting at but I just couldn't.

"Guys I can't. I can never really remember my dreams in detail anyway. That's why I write in down in my journal."

"Where's your journal than?" Angewomon asked.

"That's a long story," I said dryly.

"We got time," Angemon said and the others nodded in agreement. I sighed again. I really didn't want to talk about him.

"Well, yesterday I was to read a report on what I did over the summer. I talked about how I met you two, Takeru and Hikari. I got insulted by my classmates." Hikari frowned at that. "The only one who seemed to believe me was my best friend, Ken. You've met him. He was the one that you were afraid to be near, Takeru." The two angels laughed as Takeru glared at me. "Ken is my best friend and he helps me at school.

No one really picks on me when he's around. They are more afraid of what Ichijouji would do if he finds out they were picking on his brother. Sam Ichijouji is Ken's brother by the way. He is one cold bastard!" Takeru and Hikari looked surprised at my language. "He's like the ringleader at a circus. He has the whole school against me. He doesn't like me very much and hates that Ken managed to befriend me. He tries very hard to separate us."

"This Sam character is probably just very protective of your boyfriend," Takeru countered. Takeru smiled when I didn't yell that he wasn't my boyfriend, yet.

"He's not. That guy should get an award for how badly he treats his little brother." They all stiffened at that. I knew they would. "You should see how many times I've seen Ken cry because of him or when he comes to school with new bruises. It's frustrating!" Hikari had tears in her eyes. I knew she liked Ken from the start and hearing that his brother was abusing him was probably troubling to hear.

"Anyway I was walking home from school yesterday and got ambushed by Ichijouji and his friends. They stole my journal and ran off. Today, when I got to school, Ken returned it to me. The reason he had it was because Ichijouji threw it at him that morning. He was very upset that he wasn't able to get the book back before his brother vandalized it." The angels looked shocked this time and the human angels looked angry. "I was so angry that I yelled at Ichijouji and threw my journal at him. You guys came and you know the rest."

Several minutes passed before anyone said anything. Takeru and Hikari's anger turned to worry during that time. The sound of lightning was heard. We all looked in the direction of the sound. We jumped to our feet when we saw the familiar gray cloud of Darkness. Takeru and Hikari paled.

"Run everyone! It's the Darkness!" We all ran into the forest of gray trees. I got hit and scratched by the stupid branches that stood out of the trees. We all ran, not even talking, not even looking back to see if we got far enough until we reached the end of the trees and into a clearing. In this clearing there was a metal hand. Confused, I walked to it. It looked familiar. There was another hand, part of a body and a head made of an aluminum can. My eyes widened as I remembered who this was. It was V, the homework wiz.

"It's V!"

"V?" Everyone repeated behind me as I walked closer to my old friend. He was huge!

"Yeah, V. I dreamt him when I was younger. He was a robot that could help me with my homework. I tried to build him once with my sister, but everyone else, including my parents, kept telling me it would never work, so I stopped and gave up on it."

"And it got sent here," Takeru concluded. "Lost and Forgotten." I studied my old idea and felt guilty. It was sad to realize that I had forgotten about him. I thought up of V in the first place because my sister felt I needed a tutor since I suffered from dyslexia and ADHD. My parents were furious when my grades kept getting worse. They stressed me out with their constant complaining of what a failure I was and pushed me harder to improve in my schoolwork, but refused to spend the money to get me a tutor. They were thrilled when Ken agreed to help me and asked for nothing in return. Though, my sister did pay him by making us snacks and dinner.

"Do you think he can help us?" Angemon asked

"He should. He's supposed to be very intelligent and helpful." I stood in front on V. I hope this works. "V awake!" I commanded.

I watched as V's eyes opened. His eyes were red and blinked as he replied to my command. "Yes, Davis. How can I help you?" His voice sounded deep and patient.

"It works!" I exclaimed facing Takeru and Hikari before turning back to V. "We can ask him anything now."

"Really?" Hikari asked. "Can I?" Hikari stood next to me and looked up to V. "V, tell me. Am I evil? The Darkness keeps coming after me, telling me to be their queen."

"You are not evil my dear. The Darkness fears you. You are their enemy." She brightened at his reply.

Hikari backed up as Takeru took her place and stood next to me. Takeru had a guarded expression on his face. "Who sent Devimon to attack my home? Is it true that my father is alive or did the Darkness kill him already?" So that's why he was so guarded.

"That Evil Viral was sent by no one. He was among those who hated your father and the powers of good. Your father is alive, but is being held hostage at one of the Kaiser's secret prisons."

"How do I save Planet Digital? And stop Darkness?" I asked.

"The answer is in your dreams, Davis. But this will not be an easy task."

"You mean if we put him to sleep we can get out of this mess!" Takeru replied darkly. He must still be upset.

"No, at least not here. The Corrupted Darkness is falling, any dream of his will become a nightmare and you don't want those becoming a reality. The Kaiser will certainly use any Evil Digitals he dreams against you. But if you go to Toy Town…"

"Of course," the two Angel Digitals said.

"That's where the good dreams are. Where the answers are."

"That's a perfect place. It's a fun and colorful place. You be able to dream easily there," Hikari told me.

"But that's not all," V informed us. We all looked at him. "You will not be able to defeat the Corrupted Darkness with dreams along. You will need to use the power of the Crests."

"I heard of this," Takeru spoke up. "Legend has it that there are 10 crests in total. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Honesty, Hope, Light, Kindness, and Miracles."

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"After you travel through Toy Town you must seek out the Prince of the Virals."

"WHAT!" Takeru snapped. "He rules over the Virals! They are evil!"

"Do not mistake Virals as evil," V command. "Like Light, Darkness is neither evil, nor good. Do not compare the Corrupted Darkness of that of the Neutral Darkness." Takeru wanted to protest more, but Hikari shut him up with a look. Even she seemed to know that there was a line between good and evil. Light and Darkness are opposites and are needed to balance each other out. However, people do tend to manipulate Darkness for their own selfish purposes.

"Can you take us?" I asked V and he blinked in confusion.

"I do not have a body," he told us. "I can not move."

"You can move your eyes and mouth," Angewomon suggested.


	5. Toy Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis and the other make it to Toy Town. Davis tells him of the Tags and Crests that were in his dream. However, they are attacked by again and captured.

"What did you mean that the Viral Digitals are not evil?" I asked as Patamon, Gatomon and I sat on V's robotic mouth. Takeru and Hikari were sitting on V's eyes. V was flying in the air, taking us to a Trailmon.

"Viral Digitals, like all Digitals, are neither good nor evil. It's up to them what path they want to take. Virals by nature are mischievous and love pranks. However, there are some who are powerful or legendary warriors and fight for good. These are the ones that the Prince protects. He has a big heart for all Digitals but does not like how some believe he is evil due to those that are evil. This is wrong."

"Then what about the Evil Virals then?" Takeru asked.

"Those that refuse the Prince's protection serves the Kaiser. Do not mistake the two! The Prince rules alongside the Neutral Darkness, while the Kaiser rules the Corrupt Darkness. You will need the wisdom and help of the Prince before you can stop the Kaiser."

Takeru looked doubtful, while Hikari looked thoughtful. "Two sides of Darkness: one good, one evil. It's just like Light, right?"

"Yes, Light is the same concept. Light or Darkness, it all depends on how a person or Digital uses it," V replied. "I'm losing it."

"You're taking us to Toy Town," Gatomon answered, concern was laced in her voice.

"No, I mean that I'm losing the Trailmon. It's going off track." We looked down to see a green and white train with eyes going back and forth on the track. Angewomon said something about the Trailmon being called Raccoon Dog or something.

V got closer to the Trailmon and let us off. Takeru and Hikari got off first. Patamon and Gatomon got off next, followed by me. "How do we get the Trailmon back on track?"

"Trailmon gets easily distracted. Keep him focus. He will take you to Toy Town."

"Thank you, V." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I forgot about you. I promise I'll ask Ken to help me finish building you." He laughed and thanked me. I watched as he flew away and left my view completely before I went into the train. Takeru and Hikari were frantically pulling and pushing various buttons and levers. But the Trailmon would not stop going out of control. I looked at a screen in the middle of the panel and a red warning message appeared. Apparently, this Trailmon's life had ended already and was supposed to crumble and turn into an egg to be reborn at Primary Village. However, the Darkness had changed it's programming, making sure he wouldn't be reborn until the Train Digital crashed.

"What do we do? It's Raccoon Dog's time to be reborn?" Patamon asked from where he was flying over my shoulder.

"We can always scream as we crash to our demise," Gatomon suggested. We all followed her frightening suggestion and screamed. Hikari stopped and ran to the door. Everyone was alarmed when she opened the door.

"Come on everyone it's okay," she told us before jumping out of the Trailmon. We all looked at each other, bewildered for a few seconds before we all jumped out of the Trailmon too.

I yelled manly as I fell from the sky. Honest! I will admit that Takeru sounded like such a girl, one of those cheerleader girls at that. Though, I would never say that to his face. He would nag me about hitting me with his 'Holy Wrath' or something lame like that.

"That was awesome!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as we landed on what looked like huge mattresses. Takeru grumbled, saying that it was not, but I knew he was lying. He had a smile on his face. I sat up on the mattress and looked around. I felt like I was on one of those Toy Story movies or something. There were many Digitals that looked like Lego dinos, huge teddy bears, toy panda bears, and houses that looked like something I made in Kindergarten.

"We're here," Hikari said with a lovely smile on her face. It suited her. Whoever she chose to be her boyfriend was very lucky. "Toy Town." We all looked around, glad that we made it. Hikari grabbed my hand and forced me to lie down. "Dream Davis."

"Maybe you can dream us into the Kaiser's lair," Takeru added. I tried to dream, but I couldn't. There was too much noise. It sounded like laughing and stomping. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was glad I wasn't the only one who heard it. Gatomon's ears twitched as she picked up the sounds and told us to all hide. We got off the mattress and hid behind a Lego block.

The sound of laughter could be heard as two families of dolls came into view. My eyes began to moist as I recognized the dolls. I'm not sure why, but the dolls looked similar to mine's and Ken's family. Four of the dolls looked liked adults. The two dolls with maroon color hair looked liked my mom and dad. They both had casual clothes on and not the work clothes they usually wore. The other two adults had brown hair and looked just like Ken's parents. The adults were sitting on a block, talking and laughing, while the younger dolls, the children, played. There were three boys and one girl. The two older of the four were playing soccer with the two younger. The girl had maroon, somewhat spiky, hair. She reminded me of my sister, Jun. The older boy had spiky hair that was a mixture of blue and purple. He looked like Ken's brother, Sam. Though, he seemed nicer and happier. The younger with straight hair that was a mixture of blue and purple looked like my best friend, Ken. The last boy had spiky maroon hair and it looked like me.

I wiped away a tear that began to form. They all looked happy and seemed to be getting along fine with each other. I always dreamed of my parents spending time with my sister and me. I also dreamed of Sam not being a jerk and actually being nice and friendly towards his brother and me. I dreamed of Ken's parents not neglecting him and actually spending time with him. But my biggest dream was for our families to get together and have some fun, without the press and everything that comes with being a genius

"Is this your dream?" Hikari asked. "For yours and Ken's families to have fun together?"

"I simpler terms, yeah. Doubt it will come true, though. Ken is neglected and has an abusive brother. While I have overworked parents who constantly talk me down and pressure me to do better in school, but do nothing to help me with my disability."

"Some dreams do come true. It takes a lot of work and patience. It's not easy, but it's not impossible." I realized that I never mentioned my disability to them. Only Ken and my family know about it. Hikari didn't ask and I didn't explain.

We all turned around to find another place to rest. After several minutes of walking, we came upon a deserted house. We walked in and located the bedroom. I laid down on the bed and forced myself to drift to sleep. In the distance, I could hear Hikari singing a lullaby to me. She had such a pretty voice. Images appeared in my head. I saw a device that was different from Takeru's and Hikari's devices. It was a rectangular shape that was blue and white. I saw a strange egg that hatched into a blue blob; it kept saying my name. There were also images of several strange gold tags with a rectangle object in them. There were also images of hovering scooters without wheels. There were two of them, one was pink and the other was yellow. But then the images got dark. I saw Hikari. She was pale and fading quickly. No! She was dying. The imaged changed to someone holding her. The last image I saw was of a medieval castle of ice and of a boy giving me a box, but his face was unclear.

My eyes snapped open when Takeru hit me with Angemon's rod. "What was that for?" I yelled as I rubbed my aching side.

"You were having a nightmare," Takeru said with a satisfied grin. Jerk!

"Guys!" We turned to Hikari. "It's Mummymon and Arukenimon! RUN!" Takeru and I gasped and scrambled to the cool hover-shooters. Each scooter was made to fit three people. Gatomon and I sat with Hikari, while Patamon sat with Takeru. Hikari and Takeru started the shooters and took off. I screamed as the two scary Digitals attacked us and made us go spinning out of control. I was so glad that my two companions knew how to drive this thing. The two humans with wings managed to steady the shooters in the last second and got us away from the crazy, Evil Digitals. When we were a good distanced away we all crashed near the end of the town. We all groaned in pain as we got up to stand.

"So much for that." Takeru rubbed his head in pain and helped Hikari to her feet.

"Yeah," I said. I looked behind them and notice a strange stream of data. "What's that?" I asked pointing to the stream.

"That the Digital Stream," Gatomon purred. "It's a stream of unconfigured data. It with lead us to the Sea of Darkness."

I studied the stream for a moment. We need the Prince's help. V said so and I bet this Prince was the one who gave us these objects that I was seeing. But how do we get there?

"Davis?" I looked over my shoulder to see Patamon flying next to me. "Can you dream of a boat or something to help us get across?"

"That's a purrfect idea," Gatomon purred in delight.

I closed my eyes. I could try. In my mental eye, I saw a dragon ship from that Viking movie Ken and I saw last week. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see a miniature version of the Viking ship. It was small enough to travel the stream and it was big enough to fit all of us. Gatomon and Patamon rushed to the boat and claimed their seats. I took a seat next to the Digitals, while Hikari and Takeru sat across from me. Takeru was controlling the boat as we drifted along the stream.

"This is amazing," Hikari praised. "You're starting to daydream. If you keep this up, they may never catch us. At this rate you will be able to dream with your eyes open and we will even get more powers too when we see the Prince." I smiled.  _The Prince? I hope he's beautiful and nice._ "How long do we have Takeru?"

"Don't ask," he said. That doesn't sound good. "The Kaiser's lair is on the other side of the Sea of Darkness. We have to find a way to get there."  _Great_ , I thought bitterly.  _More problems._

"What did you dream of Davis?" Hikari asked.

"I saw a bunch of gold tags with different color rectangle objects in them," I told her.

"No way!" the two Digitals exclaimed.

"Those are the Cress and Tags of the Chosen. They are 10 in all. Legend has it that those who pass the test can control the power of their trait to allow a special Digital to evolve to their powerful form," Gatomon explained.

"The Prince is the keeper of these Crests and if you pass his test, he will give you your Crest. But you have to be in good intention. However, if you aren't, you will be obliterated by his guardians," Patamon chirped.

"And the castle is surrounded by them," Takeru added. "We are going have to be careful. I don't want to be Digital food." We laughed at the mild joke as we came to our destination. We got off the boat and started to walk the icy path to the castle. Darkness was everywhere, but it was calm and soothing. It wasn't destructive like the other darkness that was after us before. "This Darkness feels different," Takeru said in surprise.

"It's because it's the Neutral Darkness," Gatomon informed.

"It's not supposed to be evil or good," Hikari added. "It's like the Light. They balance each other."

"Look a bridge." I pointed to the bridge that was a few feet away. It took us several minutes to get there. On the other side of the bridge was the Ice Castle. It was beautiful if you can call it ice. It didn't look like ice at all. From the distance, it was clear and shiny, like crystal. Maybe it should be called the Crystal Castle. A soft Darkness surrounded the castle. Giving the castle an appearance of being invisible. The glassy look of the castle allowed it to blend in with the Darkness. If we weren't looking for it, we may have never found it. After admiring it for a good amount of time, we started to walk across the bridge. Hikari and Gatomon were the first to get across. Patamon and I were second. Takeru was halfway there when those crazy Digitals appeared, again. Takeru ran for his life as Mummymon and Arukenimon attacked, causing the bridge to collapse.

We all sighed in relief when Takeru made it across safely. The two Evil Digitals were nowhere to be seen. However, that was not the worst of it. The ice began to crack behind us. Giving us the realization that it was all a trap and the castle was still a good distance away too. The ice broke revealing Yukio.

"Surprise children!" Yukio said with a sinister grin before capturing us in a bubble of black magic.


	6. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis faces the Kaiser and the truth is revealed

I groaned as I woke up. I was tired up in the air by chains. Takeru and Hikari were trapped in a cage with their hands tied behind their backs. Patamon and Gatomon got it worst, for they were trapped in a magic ball of Darkness, rendering their attacks useless.  _Ken is going to kill me._ A hologram of the Kaiser appeared in front of us, revealing his face and upper chest. The Kaiser had wild, spiky hair of blue and purple. He had purple tinted lens glasses with a yellow frame. He was wearing a blue and white bodysuit, a dark purple and yellow cape, and yellow shoulder pads.  _Actually, he's going to kill angel boy over there._

"Welcome heroes. I am the Kaiser, the ruler of Planet Digital." This guy looked stupid in that getup and sounded very cold and nasty. Sounded like someone else I knew.

"No, you're not!" Hikari yelled at him. "Davis is the ruler!"

"This boy may have dreamed it originally, but I am much cooler and far more powerful." I gritted my teeth as he laughed. The way he laughed nagged me at the back of my mind. This evil laugh sounded familiar. Maybe if the hair was a little less spiky and those stupid glasses were removed, and if the suit and cape were replaced with black tight skinny jeans, striped long sleeve shirt, and a brown hoodie sweater over it. Then the Kaiser would look just like…

A took a sharp breath at the realization of who this was. With narrowed eyes I bellowed, "DAMN IT, ICHIJOUJI! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET SO POWERFUL?" Hikari, Takeru, and the two Digitals looked at me in surprise when I suddenly yelled my worst enemy. The Kaiser grinned at me as he removed his glasses, revealing flat dark purple eyes.

"Well. Well. Well," he cooed. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you?" I growled at him. "Though I guess I would have to thank you for that."

"What are you talking about Ichijouji?" I snarled, as soon as I said that the Kaiser, or Ichijouji, lifted a familiar book to the screen. I gasped. Damn him! "MY DREAM JOURNAL! No wonder everything was going wrong, you were changing it!" He grinned at me as if I just said something very intelligent.

"Yes, it was quite helpful actually. As long as I have this, I can make anything happen to my will." He stared at me with a calculating look that made my heart squeeze. "Unfortunate for you, you will not see my forces crush the rest of the rebel forces and my Empire will finally be realized. Once the Prince of the Neutral Darkness is out of the way, I will gain all that delicious power that he has been protecting for years. My Darkness is the only true Darkness and there is nothing you or that traitor of Darkness can do anything about it. Ta! Ta!" And with that, the screen vanished.

"We have to get out here!" I screamed in frustration. "If Ichijouji gets his hands on those crests, we will never defeat him!"

"I know what you mean, Davis, but what do whe do?" Hikari said with a worried expression on her face. That was a good question. What could we do? If we don't escape soon the Kaiser will cause great damage to the Prince. Ichijouji seemed determined that the Neutral Darkness was bad and was willing to take out the Prince. But the Prince is the keeper of the Tags and Crests, the most powerful objects in Planet Digital.

"Well, it's obvious that the Kaiser doesn't like the Prince of the Virals. The Prince is with the Neutral Darkness. Meaning that the Kaiser is with the Corrupt Darkness. He seemed pretty clear that he wants the legendary powers that the Prince protects. He's in danger and will need our help. Let's just hope his guards are ready," Gatomon mused.  _The Prince is in danger. I wonder who he is?_

"Maybe you can dream of a way to escape Davis," Takeru suggested. "You did it before."

"He's right," Hikari chirped.

I looked at everyone before taking a breath and closing me eyes. I didn't see anything at first, but slowly I envisioned everyone in their respected traps. I focused on the Digitals first. In my mind, I saw the black magic ball dissolved into nothing, but data, leaving the two Digitals free of their trap.

"WE'RE FREE!"

Next, I focused on the bindings on Hikari's wrist. It took a little longer to free her since it was a rope laced with dark magic. Once I got that removed, I imagined a simple key that would unlock the cage.

"Great job, Davis!"

And I did the same for angel boy too.

"Yeah! You would make your boyfriend proud!" Curse him.

Next, I saw three hoverboards. One was pink with stripes of gold and white. The gold and white reminded me of Gatomon. The second one was green with orange and yellow stars. The orange reminded me of Patamon and the green was the color of his device. Though, I'm not sure where the yellow came from. The last hoverboard was a dark blue with red flames and gold stars. I'm not sure where I got the colors from, but it was cool. After the hoverboards left my mind, I saw the ropes that were around me gone.

Once I was free and standing safely on something, I opened my eyes. I smiled as I realized that I was standing on the hoverboard that I saw in my mind. Gatomon and Hikari were sitting on the pink one, while Takeru and Patamon were sitting on the green one.

"Nice job," Gatomon praised.

"Now let's go see the Prince before the Kaiser gets to him!" Patamon squeaked.

I looked at the two angels before standing up. I watched enough spy movies to know that this was just like surfing. We all got into a surfing position, which activated the boards. The boards, as if on command, burst to life and flew us out of the lair, into the open sky, and towards the castle belonging to the Prince of the Virals.

 


	7. Prince of the Virals and Neutral Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis and the others meet Daisuke and ExVeemon at the castle. Daisuke is not happy about seeing his old friend due to their history. Davis and the others meet the Prince. They take the test to see of they are worthy of the crests.

"We're almost there guys!" I yelled as we flew over the edge of the Digital Stream. The Sea of Darkness could be seen, but it was moving rapidly. Something was wrong.  _Please don't tell me we are too late._

The sound of fighting could be heard as we flew over a snow covered hill. My eyes widen as an army of Evil Virals attacked the castle. Gatomon and Patamon informed us that there were about a hundred Digitals, consisting of Devimon, Myotismon, Diaboromon, and LadyDevimon. As they attacked, the Darkness that surrounded the castle burst into a rage, protecting the castle in a protective shield of Darkness.

It was amazing, really. Every attack that the Kaiser's army threw was blocked, absorbed, and propelled back at them with twice the strength. In a way, the Darkness was the perfect defense and offense. No wonder the Prince lived in a palace surround by darkness. It was protecting and defending. "Wow! If the Darkness is acting as both an offense and defense, I'm afraid to meet the Prince's guardians. How are we going to go around them and get into the palace?"

"Why do you want to sneak into the palace, heroes?" I almost fell off my hoverboard at the sound of a familiar voice. I tuned my hoverboard around and looked behind me. I was startled at what or rather whom I saw.

I felt like I was looking into a mirror. I saw the spinning image of me wearing a blue medieval tunic. The neckline, sleeves, and bottom of it were trimmed with a mixture of red and orange, the colors of flames. He was wearing a dark yellow belt around his waist, blue pants, probably from the same material of the tunic, and black boots.

The boy had the same brown eyes as me and had goggles on top of his maroon color hair. His eyes sparkled with amusement and curiosity as he watched my reaction to him. He was watching me closely as he sat on the shoulder of a blue dragon type Digital with white wings. This Digital's chest was white and had a silver X on it. He had red eyes and a yellow V above the horn on his nose.

I cleared my throat, realizing that I still hadn't answered him. "My name is Davis," I introduced myself. "I was told that in order to save this planet, I need the wisdom and help of the Prince who rules over the Viral Digitals. My friends and I were here before we got captured by the Kaiser's followers. We managed to escape him but not before he told us that he was going to get rid of the Prince and obtain the Tags and Crests that he protects." The other boy and Digital watched me as I spoke. The other boy had an authority aura around him that convinced me that he needed to know what was happing. My instincts were telling me that he was an ally and one that had a close connection to the Prince.

"Damn," the boy hissed when I finished. A look of anger and concern reflected in his brown orbs.

The blue Digital had a look of concern in his red orbs as he spoke, "Looks like the Kaiser has finally made his move, Daisuke." Daisuke growled at the very mention of the Kaiser. It looked like I was not the only one who hated Ichijouji.

"Why is it when I decide to have a romantic dinner with my boyfriend that bastard decides to attack?" Daisuke yelled to no one. "I'm going to kill him if he gets within two feet of my lover! And don't you dare stop me ExVeemon!"

"Prince Daisuke." I turned to see that Hikari spoke up. Prince? I made myself a prince? Cool! But why did she sound angry? "What are you doing here anyway? How can you just abandon Taichi like that? He was training you to be the next King of the Dragon Digitals! Where have you been?"

Daisuke jumped from the Dragon Digital's, known as ExVeemon, shoulder and stood a few feet in front of them. Daisuke and ExVeemon gave the Prince and Princess a hard look before ExVeemon glowed and changed to a smaller version of himself. Despite the change, their twin expressions were unreadable, but I could see that Prince Daisuke was angry.

"Why?" he asked coldly. "Why should I be forced to rule a place that I have no heart in? I had no friends! You all mocked me! Laughed at me and insulted me when I didn't get the lessons right! King Taichi and Yamato were the only ones who saw the way I was being treated!"

I was shocked at what I was hearing. I felt bad for my other self. "When the Kaiser was the King of Darkness, Taichi had me sent here on a mission. Taichi understood that we should try to become allies with the Ruler of Darkness and Virals, unlike you two." Takeru and Hikari looked away. "During my mission, I met the Prince." Daisuke eyes softened at the memory. "He was about eight at the time, but he was very wise for his age and very kind. It was love at first sight. When the Kaiser was rejected and banished by the Neutral Darkness, the Prince was chosen to rule.

Taichi knew that I was in love with him and allowed me to leave. He wanted me to be happy and I am happy right here! With my boyfriend!" Takeru and Hikari had looks of shame on their faces. As confused as I was, none of that mattered right now. We needed to see the Prince.

"Prince Daisuke? Will you help us see the Prince?" Daisuke studied me for a moment before smiling back at me.

"Of course, I will help you." He took out a portable computer and opened the top. He pressed a button, selecting a golden box with a strange symbol on it. "Ready Veemon? Digimental Up!" The Digital known as Veemon was surrounded in a golden light.

"Veemon! Armor Shinka!" Veemon was basically ExVeemon in a golden armor. "Shine of Miracles, Magnamon!" Magnamon jumped into the air and blasted a swarm of bat-like Digitals with a beam of light from his armor that tried to sneak attack us. "Magna Blast!"

After Magnamon was done, he glowed again. A beam of light went into the portable computer, while Magnamon returned to Veemon, who re-evolved back to ExVeemon.

Returning his attention back to us, he said, "I'm not sure how the Prince will react when he sees you two." Daisuke directed his gaze from me to the two human angels, then back to me. "Follow me." We followed Daisuke as he led us to an underground entrance that was away from the castle. The underground entrance was guarded by a Cyborg Digital. This Digital's body was covered in rubber armor. He had a metal helmet covering his face, and four red wings on his back. We stopped in front of his scary Digital, who was blocking the door. Daisuke smiled at the Digital as he greeted him. "Hey, Cyberdramon! How's is hanging?"

"Prince Daisuke. Glad to see you are back. Thy Royal Highness was worried you may have gotten caught in the crossfire when you haven't returned this morning." Daisuke smiled sheepishly.

"Not yet, though the Kaiser is determined to get the powers."

"True, he is one determined human. Who are these people and Digitals behind you?" Daisuke turned so that Cyberdramon was looking at both at him and us.

"This is Davis," he said pointing to me with a warm smile. "Gatomon and Patamon," he added, gesturing to the two Digitals next to me. "Prince Takeru, Prince of the Holy Digitals, brother of King Yamato and the Warrior of Hope." Takeru flinched slightly at the cold tone. "And lastly Princess Hikari, sister of King Taichi and Princess of the Angelic and Mystical Digitals." Like Takeru, Hikari flinched at his cold tone. However, his tone was more colder and lacked any emotion.

Cyberdramon studied us as Daisuke made introductions. I couldn't really tell what he thought of us since he really had no eyes. Though I could feel that he was watching us immensely. After several intense seconds, Cyberdramon moved aside so we could pass. "He's in the throne room. Be advised, though, he's been very agitated all day and those idiots outside the barrier are not helping his mood," he informed Daisuke, who just smiled mischievously.

"Oh, don't worry I plan on fixing that right away." ExVeemon chuckled, while Cyberdramon snorted.

"I'm not going to save you if he orders Stingmon to kill you."

"Whatever," Daisuke replied as we walked passed Cyberdramon and into the castle. I walked next to Daisuke as he navigated us to the throne room.

Daisuke was plotting out loud his apology speech and on how he was going to calm down the Prince; though, I had a feeling that it involved activities from when they were alone. The Prince sounded like a lovely guy, kind of like Ken. I know that, when this is all over, I'm going to have a lot of things to talk to Ken about.

"Prince Daisuke," I heard Gatomon call.

"Yes," Daisuke said from over his shoulder.

"Why is Cyberdramon here? He's not a Viral." I was wondering that too. If I remember correctly, from my dreams, Cyberdramon is a Vaccine Digital.

"Oh? I haven't thought of that before," He said, blinking in response. "He's been here long before I came. If I remember correctly, Cyberdramon was attacked and abandoned by his caretaker when he was just a baby. My boyfriend was four at the time.

He was playing with his partner, Minomon, when they found him. Ketomon, that's Cyberdramon's Baby Form, was raised here in the castle. Ever since that day, he refuses to leave my boyfriend's side. Cyberdramon might not admit this, but he is very grateful and loves my boyfriend to death. In truth, it's really impossible to separate those two. Cyberdramon has a very powerful bond with him, just like Stingmon does."

I wiped away a tear. I'm such a sap for stories like those. "So the Prince has two partners."

"Pretty much," Daisuke replied with a smile. He suddenly stopped in front of a huge jeweled archway that led into the throne room. I think I was right about the castle being a crystal castle, instead of ice. On the outside, it looked clear like ice; however, on the inside, it was like a solid stone medieval castle. It was breathtaking.

As we entered the throne room, I felt my breath caught. It was magnificent! In the middle of the room, there was a beautiful white carpet with different symbols engraved on it that went from the middle of the large room and stopped at the thrones, which were seated on a platform of five large stone steps.

The walls and ceiling depict different artworks of Planet Digital's long history. It told of the Celestial Digitals; the Royal Knights; the Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses of Planet Digital; and it talked about the battle between the Light and Neutral Darkness against the Corrupted Darkness.

Daisuke directed us to the center of the room. On the throne, was the Prince with a green insect warrior standing next to him. Daisuke had us all kneel with him when the Prince's partner command, "All kneel before the Prince of the Viral Digitals; Ruler of the Neutral Darkness!" We all kneeled in front of the Prince and admired him as he studied each and every one of us.

I smiled at the Prince. Like Daisuke, the Prince was wearing a black medieval tunic. The trimmings of the neckline, sleeves, and bottom were a dark pink. He was wearing a green belt around his waist, purple pants, and black boots. A gray and black device rested on his belt and a Tag and Crest around his neck.

The Prince smiled in return as beautiful, familiar violet eyes met my brown eyes. His gazed shifted to Prince Daisuke, love and relief were seen in those wonderful orbs. "Dai." The spinning image of my best friend…

"Hello, Ken." Daisuke stood up and looked at his lover with a very sorry expression on his face. "I'm sorry to worry you. ExVeemon and I were ambushed by one of the Kaiser's army when we were on our way back from King Taichi's Kingdom." A look of sadness appeared on Prince Ken's face for a brief moment before it was covered up.

"I was worried half to death, Daisuke!" Prince Ken's voice rose slightly from worry. "You could of at least emailed me on your D-Terminal, you know?" So that's what those portable computers were called.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, laughing slightly. "My deepest apologies, I wasn't thinking." Prince Ken sighed in exasperation as he gave ExVeemon and Prince Daisuke a stern look. The two in question laugh nervously in response.

Ken gave another sigh and looked towards the warrior insect, who was sighing and giving disappointed looks at the duo. I wonder if this was what Ken really dreams about? He and I together as a couple. It made a guy hopeful of his best friend's feeling. Was it possible that we could be more than friends and that I was just too much of a coward to see it?

"I see you brought your old friends, love," Prince Ken said as he glanced at the two with a warm smile. Daisuke replied with a grunt as he ignored the two in question.

"Your Royal Highness, it is very nice to meet you. I'm-" Hikari began but was cut off by Prince Ken.

"I know who you are Princess of the Angelic and Mystical Digitals." Hikari stiffened when her Royal Title was called and not her name.  _Ooh, this is going to be good._  "Dai has told me so much about you, the both of you." Takeru stiffened this time.

"I had heard so many wonderful things about you from your brothers. The Kings' of the Dragon and Beast Digitals were very informative during our last meeting. It's a pleasure to finally meet the siblings of my ally forces, as well as the creator. Although," the Prince of the Viral Digital's eyes narrowed slightly in anger as he continued sharply in a threatening tone. "I don't condemn disrespect and cruelty against Human Beings and Digitals."

Daisuke, ExVeemon, and I snickered softly at their expense. Hikari and Takeru were stiff as a board and were trying very hard not to fridge and run away from Prince Ken's fierce glare. You just got to love the famous Ichijouji glare. It's amazing when it's not directed at me, of course.

The Prince's gaze softened and returned to being warm and friendly, much to our disappointment. "However, the past can not be changed. I can see what your intentions are." Everyone, except Prince Daisuke, Ken's partner, and ExVeemon, looked surprised and confused.

"It's because of Darkness. Ken has the ability to see a person's aura and read a person's true intention. If your intention were for evil, I would have obliterated you in a heartbeat," the warrior insect explained.

"Stingmon is right about my abilities. Light and Darkness are as old as time itself. The rulers of these two neutral, opposing elements, are the most powerful than any other kingdom in Planet Digital and don't follow the natural laws set forth by the Celestial Digitals."

"What do you mean?" I asked the prince version of my best friend.

"Well," he replied with a thoughtful look. "Unlike the rulers of the other kingdom, leadership is chosen by the Neutral Darkness. If the Neutral Darkness sees Darkness of the bad kind in your heart, or if you misuse your power or harm the Digitals or Humans in any way, the Neutral Darkness will see you as unworthy to rule and will give the position to the next in line." Well, that explained why the Kaiser was set on taking Prince Ken out.

"My duties as ruler is also different as well, due to the fact that I have to keep order between Virals that follow the Corrupted Darkness and those that are not. I'm assuming that, because of this, many believe that I am an evil ruler because of Darkness. This is a misconception, I assure you." He glanced at Hikari and Takeru as he said that.

"Darkness and Light is neither good nor bad unless you make out to be. Though, many do not see this. As the Ruler of the Neutral Darkness, I have abilities that the others do not have. My life and my subjects are constantly threatened and thus, have very high security and powerful warrior to protect us." I really didn't like that Prince Ken said that his life was always threatened. It just reminded me of all the times my Ken was injured and verbally attacked by his brother. "I hope that answers your question?" Prince Ken asked me with a kind smile on his face.

"It does, thanks for clearing that for me. I just have another question, Your Royal Highness." Mind as well address him correctly. Prince Ken laughed softly before waving my formal address away.

"Please, Prince Ken is fine. No need for formalities; we are all friends and allies here. Now, what is your question?"

"You mentioned that if we had bad intentions, we would not be here right now." Prince Ken nodded.

"That is correct."

"What do you see then?" Ken glanced at Prince Daisuke, who was questioning him silently.

"Young man," Stingmon strong voice commanded, directing my attention. "It is very rude to ask the Prince to explain something that is not for outsiders' ears."

"It's alright," Prince Ken interrupted Stingmon. Damn, this Digital was very protective. I'm afraid to get on his bad side. "I don't mind." Prince Ken lean forward in his chair slightly with his hands folded in his lap. "You have a very pretty aura Davis. Your intentions are very strong. Like King Taichi and Yamato, you have the traits of a true leader. You hold the virtues of Courage and Friendship. You are brave and straightforward. You are not someone who would sit back and watch others suffer. You will fight and protect those you care about.

However, you have conflicts in the matter of the heart. I will not read what I see, though. My suggestion to you is to talk to Daisuke before you leave to face, Osamu."

Prince Ken's shifted his gaze to Takeru and Hikari as he read their auras.  _I wonder what he sees?_  "The both of you have negative feelings for Darkness. I can understand why, but please don't let it cloud your judgment. Not everything is black and white as I'm assuming you are aware of.

I can see that you are regretful for partaking in Dai's pain all those years ago. It will be hard, but I'm positive this issue can be fixed. No matter what Daisuke might say, he does miss his old friends. I will like to talk to you about this issue when this matter with my brother is over, however.

I agree with your brothers that this issue needs to stop. It has come to my attention that the two of you and Daisuke will need to solve this issue. Three years is long enough. In three weeks, you three will be attending a very special meeting right here in the palace. King Taichi, King Yamato, and I have already made the arrangements. This matter will be discussed and solved."

The three in questioned did not object the Prince's decree. Prince Ken was very powerful. The look he gave them left no room for dispute. His look and voice were demanding in power and in volume. I'm actually glad I was not them, though. Prince Ken was right and this matter did need to be resolved. V was right about the Prince being very wise and demanding. I guess he had to be, in order to be the Ruler of Viral Digitals.

When no one objected, Ken smiled. He turned to his Digital and told him, "Stingmon summon the Warriors. The Neutral Darkness won't be able to keep up the shield for much longer." We all watched as Stingmon bowed respectfully and left the throne room in search of the Warriors. "Now then, I understand you need the help of the powers." We nodded. "The powers will not work for everyone. Only the one who can wheel the power of the Crests can."

"We understand," I said, earning a knowing smile from the Prince.

"Very well." The Prince snapped his fingers and the symbols on the carpet began to glow. In a brief blinding light of color, eight small rectangles floated in front of us. "These are the powers of the Crest. If you can show me which of these eight crests is the Crest of Kindness, then the power you seek will be yours. But be warned. You only have one chance to pick." I turned to Hikari and Takeru with a puzzled look. Their faces reflected mine. Figures they don't know which Crest is which.  _Okay calm down, just think._

I looked at each of the Crests in front of me. The first Crest was orange and was engraved with a sun pattern. The second Crest was blue and was engraved with a pattern resembling the taijitu enclosed in an eye. The third Crest was red and was engraved with a heart pattern. The fourth Crest was purple and was engraved with a binocular pattern. The fifth was green and was engraved with a teardrop pattern. The sixth Crest was gray and was engraved with a cross and four triangles. The seventh Crest was yellow and was engraved with the sun on top of a mountain pattern. The eighth Crest was a light pink and was engraved with a flower pattern.

I bit my lip in thought. Prince Ken was a lot like my Ken. He's kind, caring, and thoughtful. He's wise and smart and has a bad side when angered. V said the Prince has a big heart for all Digitals. The Prince is very patient too, a lot like my Ken when he helps me in school.

I looked at the Crest again and noticed that there were two missing. Wasn't there suppose to be ten? I only see eight in front of me. I looked at the Prince and saw him watching us patiently and curiously. He was waiting for me to pick. I could get it wrong, but he seemed to believe otherwise. I looked at Prince Daisuke. He smiled encouragingly at me. He's me and I felt that he knows I would get it right.

There were ten Crests in all, but only eight were in front of me.  _I'm looking for Kindness. It has to be one of these eight...or does it?_  I looked at the Prince again and took in the Tag around his neck. In the Tag was a dark pink Crest with a pattern that looked like an ornate rose.  _Wait a minute, could that be?_

"The Crest of Kindness is not here." The Prince smiled softly at me as we stared at each other.

"Have you gone mad?" Takeru snapped.

"It has to be one of these," Hikari continued. "Why you say it's not?"

"Simple. The Crest of Kindness is around your neck, Prince Ken." Takeru and Hikari looked shocked as they took in the Crest that was indeed around his neck. Prince Ken clapped his hands and laughed softly.

"Congratulations, Davis. You are correct. The Crest of Kindness is indeed around my neck. It is mine after all. Tell me how did you know?" I smiled widely at him. Definitely just like my Ken.

"It's easy really. You're basically Planet Digital's version of my best friend. My Ken is the most kindest person I know. I see it every day when he helps me in school and with any problems I have." Prince Ken smiled in response. "Like you, my best friend is kind, caring, forgiving, patient, friendly, and maybe a bit too shy. When I thought about Ken and his traits and how you're basically him. I kind of put two and two together."

Prince Ken smiled brilliantly at me as he snapped his fingers again, making the eight Crests disappear. Prince Ken stood from his throne and walked down the steps. He stood in front of us as he reached out his hands in front of him as if he was holding something. The Crest of Kindness glowed brightly, engulfing Ken's body. I watch in amazement as a box materialized in Prince Ken's hands, followed by the pink glow stopping.

The box that Prince Ken was holding was gold. The symbols of the Crests were all around the sides of the box. On the lid there was a text that Prince Ken read out loud, his voice echoing with power.

"Those who pass the test are granted the Powers To Be. Stand before the power and await the trait to shine. Have the Courage to face the challenge and inspire others. Use your Friendship to help lead the way. With Love you can never go wrong, for the heart is where it needs to be. Follow the path with the help of Knowledge and expressing oneself of Purity and Honesty. With Light to bright the Darkness, in order to give Hope to those who need. A Miracle can happen with Kindness together, never alone. Kindness alone can release the Golden Radiance. Calming the powers of Light and Darkness."

When Prince Ken finished reading, the box glowed and the sound of something unlocking could be heard. Ken moved to stand in front of me as he opened the box. Within the box, there was a blue and white rectangular device. Ten slots were next to the device in two rows of four. Seven Tags with one of the ten Crest inside of it, resting in those slots.  _Let's see there's ten Crest in all. Seven are here._   _Prince Ken has one and the other two must be with the owners._

A few minutes after Prince Ken opened the box, a Crest that was the color of gold began to glow. Prince Ken removed the Tag from the box, along with the blue and white device, and handed it to me. "This is the Crest of Miracles," he said as I put the Tag around my neck. "And this is an upgraded model of the D-3's. This is a D-4." So that's what those things are called. I took the D-4 from the Prince and was stunned when the D-4 glowed brightly, along with the Crests of Kindness and Miracles. As the three glowed, a blue egg appeared. As I held the egg in my hands, it began to shake violently before it hatched. The egg glowed and in its place was a blue blob with eyes.

It blinked at me before it jumped to my shoulder, squealing rapidly, "Hi Davis! My name is Chibomon! It's very nice to finally meet you!" I smiled at its energy. He's just as hyper as me. "Thank you, Ken! Thank you for finding me my partner!" Prince Ken laughed at the Digital. His cuteness was contagious.

"It's my pleasure," Prince Ken said as he petted Chibomon's head before continuing towards Takeru and Hikari. The same procedure happened with Takeru and Hikari. Takeru received the Crest of Hope and Hikari received the Crest of Light. Didn't see that coming. The holy couple; god, I see too many movies.

"Your Royal Highness!" Prince Ken closed the box, making it disappear before turning in the direction of the voice. Stingmon and six humans walked into the throne room. The boy with goggles and brown hair was the one who spoke. The Prince smiled in return.  _These must be the Warriors that he wanted._  The Warriors all wore similar outfits that the Princes had, the thing that was different was the color.

The Prince turned to me as the Warriors came to a stop behind him. "Davis, Prince Takeru, and Princess Hikari let me introduce you to the Legendary Warriors. This gentleman with the goggles is Takuya." He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red tunic, black pants, and black boots. "The Warrior of Flames. His Human Digital Spirit is Agunimon and his Beast Digital Spirit is BurningGreymon."

"What's up, buddy?"

"This young lady is Izumi." Izumi was a pretty blond with green eyes. She wore a more female fitted version of the tunic that the guys wore. Her tunic was a light purple. She also wore black pants and white boots. "The Warrior of Wind. Her Human Digital Spirit is Kazemon and her Beast Digital Spirit is Zephyrmon."

"Piacere di conoscerti." If I remember correctly from Italian class, she just said 'pleased to meet you', I think. I should have paid more attention in class.

"This is Junpei." Junpei looked like the oldest in the group. He had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a light blue and yellow tunic, black pants, and black boots. "The Warrior of Thunder. His Human Digital Spirit is Beetlemon and his Beast Digital Spirit is MetalKabuterimon."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"This young one is Tomoki." Tomoki looked like the youngest in the group. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white and green tunic, black pants, and black boots. "The Warrior of Ice. His Human Digital Spirit is Kumamon and his Beast Digital Spirit is Korikakumon."

"Hi! It's nice to meet yea!"

"These are the twins. The youngest is Koji." Koji had long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue and gray striped bandana on his head, a yellow and blue tunic, gray pants, and black boots. "The Warrior of Light. His Human Digital Spirit is Lobomon and his Beast Digital Spirit is KendoGarurumon."

"Humph!" Loner much?

"And the oldest is Koichi." Koichi had black hair that was parted to the sides of his face and has dark blue eyes. He wears a red and yellow tunic, white pants, and black boots. "The Warrior of Darkness. His Human Digital Spirit is Loweemon and his Beast Digital Spirit is JagerLoweemon."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too," I said. So these are the Warriors. Cute group. Shame my heart was already set on one cute guy, though.

"What you need us to do next? We just finished evacuating everyone to the safe zones when you summoned us," the Warrior of Darkness asked. I watched as Prince Ken went all authority, no nonsense like.

"Yes, Koichi, I did. Thank you for that, a job well-done as always Warriors." All the guys, except Tomoki, and Izumi blushed slightly and bowed or curtsy respectfully. "As you know, my brother is making his move and is attacking outside the barrier with very high-level Digitals."

"Not really that hard to miss with all the fighting and noise going around this place," the Warrior of Light said. How was he the Warrior of Light, anyway? He's so cold and rude.

"The barrier won't hold for much longer. I need you to gather the Warriors of Water, Earth, Wood, and Steel and have them protect the entrances that lead to the safe zones. Takuya and Koji you two are in charge of the main attack. Push the enemy back into retreat or purify them if you can, use extreme force if you must. I want no enemy beyond the castle walls." The two boys nodded.

"We got you of covered, buddy!" said the Warrior of Flames

"Yeah, we won't hold back." said the Warrior of Light

"Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei you're with the Defense Force. Create barriers at all the entrances and exists, if you must. Protecting and strengthening the barriers is a must."

"You can count on us," said the Warrior of Thunder.

"Koichi you are going to be with Dai and me. I'm going to need your help when we summon Imperialdramon."

"Don't worry Your Royal Highnesses. You'll be safe with me." With a quick smile, all the Warriors, except the Warrior of Darkness, were dismissed to do their assigned jobs.

I stared at Ken's back as he watched the Warriors, silently, as they left the throne room. I wondered what he was thinking. It must be eating at him that he had to fight those that he was chosen to protect and rule over. I know he had to use as much force as possible in order to protect his subjects, but still.

"He'll be alright." I jumped slightly as Prince Daisuke whispered into my ear. I frowned at him. Would he? Daisuke smiled in reassurance as he looked at his lover. "Where are we off to now, Ken? I'm assuming you have something in mind."

"Daisuke, we need to get to one of the high-level floors of the castle. I don't want any flying Virals getting to us before Stingmon and ExVeemon become Paildramon."

"Right. We should go to the fourth tower then. This will give Davis and the others time to escape unharmed."

Ken turned slightly with a small smile on his face. "You're right as always." He winked at him. "How did you get so good at reading me?"

I watched as Daisuke smiled sheepishly at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, you know how. We spend so much time together." A light blush tinted Prince Ken's cheeks. He spun around with his back towards us. He coughed into his fist, probably from embarrassment, squared his shoulders and stormed out of the throne room with record speed.

Koichi and Stingmon glared at Daisuke with a disapproving look before rushing out to catch up to the Prince of the Neutral Darkness and Virals. With a sigh, Hikari and Takeru rushed out after the Viral Warrior Insect Digital and Warrior of Darkness with their Digitals in tow. I blinked at Daisuke as he smiled widely in satisfaction.

Curiously, I asked, "Aren't you worried that he might have Stingmon kill you later?" I knew for a fact that if anyone else said that to my Ken, they would have a furious Ken after them. Ken rarely allowed his anger to show or to affect him. However, there was a time where a bully had a black eye, split lip, bruised rib, and a sprain ankle for insulting both Ken and Sam. It was not pretty. I believe that was the only time the Ichijouji brothers actually worked together on something. It was scary!

Daisuke chuckled. "Nah. I'm not worried. Ken can't be mad at me for more than fifteen minutes. I help distract him when he worries too much about his job, subjects, powers, and possible attacks from other kingdoms or enemies." I raised an eyebrow as we speed walked out of the throne room.

"Really? My Ken might have given you a black eye or something if he was angry enough." Daisuke laughed. What was so funny? It's true! It happened once before!

"Davis, tell me. Has your Ken ever been mad at you or annoyed?" I blinked.

"Yeah, I guess. When I get frustrated with my homework that he's helping me with."

"Has he ever hit you or have you killed?" What was he getting at?

"No," I answered. Daisuke smiled smugly.

"If your Ken doesn't hit you or have you killed, what makes you think mine will?" I frowned. He had a point.

"Besides, we are lovers. He knows me by now. Which I'm assuming you need help with?" God! Why were my cheeks warm? It must be hot in here or something.

"I thought so," he said as if he knew everything. He probably did. "When I first met Ken he was shy, but was willing to help me when I needed it?" Just like mine. "To make the story short, he was reluctant to tell me what was bothering him. Osamu was a very mean and cold person. There were times where Ken got hurt because of him." A wave of sympathy reflected in my eyes. My Ken was the same way. Well, the two were kind of the same person after all.

"I asked Taichi, Yamato, and Queen Sora about what I should do. They all told me that I needed to show him that I'm here for him, that I was willing to protect him. Over time, Ken got comfortable around me and slowly told me things.

Also during this time, I realized that I developed feelings for him. I gently told him about my feelings and, surprisingly, he felt the same way but was afraid of what Osamu might do. This was before the Darkness removed him as King. We dated secretly for a while until Osamu found out." I felt my throat go dry.

"Ken didn't get hurt did he?" I asked, fearfully. Daisuke shook his head no.

"No, not really. Osamu wanted to break Ken and decided, in order to do that, he was going to destroy the one he loves." I gasped. "Unfortunately for him, King Taichi was with me at the time when he attacked with a Viral Etemon. He was easily defeated. Taichi was furious.

Before Etemon was deleted Taichi demanded why he attacked and who sent him. He told us that King Osamu ordered him to kill me. With my death, Prince Ken would be broken and not a threat to him," Daisuke said the last part bitterly, shaking in anger. We walked up the stairs in silences as he tried to regain his composure.

"What happened?"

"Taichi and I, along with some guards, traveled to the Sea of Darkness. We had our partners evolve in order to get there. Within twenty minutes or so, we arrived at the castle. We were shocked to see the Darkness that surrounded the palace blazing in rage. When we found Osamu, the Darkness had stripped him of his title and banished him from the kingdom."

"And then Ken was chosen to be the ruler and then later on Taichi gave you the okay to go live with him," I finished for him. He nodded.

"Yes, that's pretty much it." I took in a breath, pondering my thoughts. My situation with Ken wasn't as tense as his dream version, but it was similar. Ken already trusted me and tells me things from time to time. Maybe it was time I took the next step.

"Daisuke?" I asked as Daisuke opened the door to go to the next floor.

"Yes?"

"My Ken told me that Friday, which is tomorrow, is his birthday. A close friend of his got him tickets for his concert. Ken wanted me to go. But his brother has issues with him. Ken's brother yelled at him, making him cry, and told him to sever all contact with the friend and to not go to the concert. Apparently, Ken's brother is going to force Ken to go to his interview. What should I do?" Daisuke had a hard look on his face. He did not look happy, especially if it involved Ken.

"You should make your move. Make it a date. Protect Ken if his brother tries anything. Ken is his own person, not someone he can abuse and boss around!" I smiled. That did sound good and I could beat Ichijouji if he tried anything. If not, I could tell my sister and she could do whatever you're supposed to do in a situation like this. "Let's hurry. I'm sure Ken could be in danger by now!" Daisuke said as he quickened his pace up the last few steps.

We entered the archway of the fourth tower. As we got there, we got the privilege of seeing the Warrior of Darkness in action. The Warrior of Darkness, Koichi, had a ring of data circling his right hand. In his left hand, he had a gray and black device, which Daisuke said was a D-Tector. I watched in fascination as the ring of data came in contact with his D-Tector.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" After the data was scanned, the data ringed around his body and changed him. His clothes disappear as a wall of data formed in the front and back of him. A black lion-man armor appears on the walls and appears on his body. A lion staff and shield appears in his hands. "Loweemon!"

I looked in amazement. That was awesome. The Prince and Princess of Hope and Light looked just as amazed as I was. Daisuke places a hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before leaving my side to approach his boyfriend.

Daisuke pulled out his blue and white D-3 and gave his boyfriend a big grin. "Ready to teach the Kaiser a lesson that he'll never forget?" Ken took out his gray and black D-3 and returned the grin with his own.

"Whenever you are."

"ExVeemon!" ExVeemon stood behind Daisuke, ready to fight.

"Stingmon!" Stingmon did the same with his partner.

"JOGRESS SHINKA!"

As the two yelled the command, their D-3's began to glow. A green light surround Stingmon and a blue light surround ExVeemon. As this happened, Ken's and Daisuke's D-3 changed into a green and blue D-3. A green light shot out of Ken's D-3, while a blue beam of light shot out of Daisuke's. The two beams of light shot into the air, forming a ring. The two Digitals jumped into the air and towards the ring.

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Jogress Shinka!" As the two go through the ring, the two Digitals combined into one. Replacing ExVeemon and Stingmon was a Dragon Digital that was a combination of ExVeemon and Stingmon. "Paildramon!" Paildramon looked awesome with his two blasters and wings but he didn't stop there. A blue light surround Paildramon as he evolved further. "Paildramon Kyukyoku Shinka!" Paildramon evolved to a huge dragon with black armor, canon, and red wings. "Imperialdramon!"

I looked wide-eyed as Daisuke and Ken commanded to go into Fighter Form. "Imperialdramon Modo Chenji! Fighter Form!" This was amazing! Imperialdramon was now a Dragon Man version of his previous form. He looked very powerful too. "My name is Imperialdramon Fighter Form. I am a Mega Ancient Dragon Man Digital. My attacks are Position Laser, Giga Crusher, and Splendor Blade."

"Imperialdramon! Help Takuya and Koji!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah, Imperialdramon! Take them out! Show the Kaiser's goons not to mess with us!"

"On it! Ken, Daisuke, be safe and don't do anything stupid!" he said before taking off to join the Warriors of Flame and Light on the battlefield.

Daisuke pouted, while Ken looked amused. "That's not fair! That only happened one time! It's not my fault Impmon doesn't know a good prank when he sees one!" Ken sighed and walked away from his lover and towards me. He looked at all of us before speaking.

"My brother will not be here. He will be at his lair, most likely waiting for you." We nodded. I had a feeling it would be like that. "These Crests will help you evolve your Digitals to their highest level. Only the true owner can wheel the power of the Crest that is theirs.

In order to activate them, you must be true to your Crest. Look to the prophecy that was written on the box. It is the key." We all looked at each other. Each of us were curious as to how we were going to activate our Crests or did we really need them to fight the Kaiser? Either way we had to face him before time ran out.

"Thank you Prince Ken." Hikari curtsied before moving to evolve her partner.

"Yes, thank you for everything." Takeru bowed and did the same as Hikari.

I looked at the Prince and smiled. Before I could thank him, he removed his Tag from around his neck and handed it to me. I looked at it in shock. "Davis, take the Crest of Kindness. You will need it to stop the Corrupted Darkness." I took his Tag and Crest and put it in my pocket. "Remember this Davis. With Light to bright the Darkness, in order to give Hope to those who need. A Miracle can happen with Kindness together, never alone. Kindness alone can release the Golden Radiance."

After he recites the last part of the prophecy he pulled me into a hug, mindful of my little Digital in my arms. I returned the embrace and thought about my best friend and I will protect him. "Davis my real self does love you. He is just scared. You are brave and courageous. Don't be afraid to speak up to me." He kissed my cheek and I blush slightly. "Good luck," he whispered before releasing me and walking back towards his lover and Warrior.

With a final wave, I watch as Loweemon changed to his beast form, which was basically a black lion with firepower. "Slide Evolution! JagerLoweemon!"

Ken and Daisuke get on JagerLoweemon. I smile at them as the Warrior of Darkness leaped over the roof and scaled down the castle. Protecting the two as some of the weaker Evil Viral Digitals tried to attack the Princes. With a cry of "Dark Master!" the Beast Warrior shot dark energy from his mouth and destroyed the enemy.

I turn around and rush to the Prince and Princess of Hope and Light. With a smirk, I got a ride with Hikari, making Takeru look at me with jealousy. I looked on as we flew away from the Kingdom of Darkness. Prince Ken had his duties and I had mine. It was time to take out the Kaiser, once and for all.


	8. Warrior of the Corrupted Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis and the others are attacked by Duskmon. Hikari dies. Maybe.

The Kaiser's lair was within our sights when we were suddenly attacked by an ugly, red demon bird. "Dark Obliteration!" The demon bird flapped its wings, creating a strong wind that knocked us all to the ground. Stupid bird! That hurt! Who was this Digital anyway? I lifted my throbbing head and glared at the Digital who landed on the ground a good distance from us. I froze in place in fear as I got a quick glance before an evil dark sphere of data surrounded his body. "Velgemon! Slide Evolution! Duskmon!" I looked in horror as cold red eyes of a Demon Man stood before me. The Digital was wearing a black and red armor with seven eyes on it. His helmet had three menacing gems that decorated a black skull like helmet. His hands and feet were that of evil dragons. The Demon glared menacing at us. "I am Duskmon. I'm the Warrior of the Corrupted Darkness. With my Deadly Gaze and Lunar Plasma attack, your deaths with be slow and painful." The Warrior of the Corrupted Darkness laughed as he glared from me, to Hikari, and then to Takeru.

It happened so fast that I didn't even see it coming. The eight eyes and his dragon hands began to glow a sickly red. "Deadly Gaze!" Ten beams of red energy projected from Duskmon's body and came straight for us. I closed my eyes at the impending death. Regretful thoughts passed through my mind. I would never get to see Ken ever again; never see his sparkling eyes, his wonderful smile, his laughter. I would miss his birthday. I would never get to ask him out or go on a date with him.  _Ken I'm sorry. I love you._

"Hikari!" Why were Takeru and Gatomon yelling Hikari's name? I opened my eyes and saw Hikari standing in front of me; her arms and wings wide open in a protective stance. I paled, looking in horror as her body fell to the ground. She shielded me? Why?

Duskmon laughed as Takeru ran to Hikari's body and held her. Tears were in his eyes. "Hikari?" Takeru sobbed. She was so pale, just like in my dream. "Don't leave me. I love you! I love you so much. You are strong. The darkness can't hurt you for you are Light. Light and Darkness are the balance. Without you we all will fall."

"We need you Hikari!" I yelled in sorrow. "Wake up!"

"Wake up for me, for the Digitals, for everyone." Takeru bowed his head and sobbed. He would have continued too if the Crests of Light and Hope hadn't begun to glow. Yellow and pink lights engulfed them as well as their Digitals.

This was only one thing. Takeru's love and Hikari's sacrifice activated their Crests. Hikari gasped as she woke up, looking as good as new. With a smile to Takeru, she turned and glared at Duskmon.

"You will pay!" Duskmon looked shocked to see her still alive.

"Feel the powers of Light and Hope!" Hikari's and Takeru's D-3's and Crests glowed brighter as the Digitals evolved to their highest form.

"Gatomon! Warp Shinka!" Gatomon was engulfed in a light as she evolves into Angewomon and further. Gatomon, now in her final form, looks like a woman with green and white armor that hugs her form. She wore a green helmet, held a golden shield and javelin in her hands, and had golden angel wings. "Ophanimon! My name is Ophanimon. I am a Mega Celestial Digital. My Eden's Javelin and Sefirot Crystal attacks will purify your darkness."

"Patamon! Warp Shinka!" Patamon was engulfed in a light as he evolved into Angemon and then continued to evolve into an angel with a purple sword. MagnaAngemon, I believe Chibomon said his name was. If that wasn't impressive enough with the light still engulfing him, he evolved to his final form. Patamon's new form was a fully armored Angel Digital. He was dressed in some kind of Holy armor that shined silver and had ten golden wings. He had a breechcloth with symbols on it and had the Crest of Hope engraved on his armor. "Seraphimon!" Amazing! "My name is Seraphimon. I am a Mega Celestial Digital. You will face your judgment when I attack with my Strike of the Seven Stars and Excalibur."

Seraphimon and Ophanimon were amazing. You would never think that those little guys could change into something like that. A smile crossed my features as I realized that part of the prophecy had come true. "With Light to bright the Darkness, in order to give Hope to those who need," I mused to himself. Hikari saved me from Duskmon's attack, allowing her Crest to activate. Takeru emotions for her allowed his Crest to activate. Light and Hope are connected in many ways. Looking at them now, made me think how much of an idiot I am. I should have told Ken my feelings and almost lost my chance. I would not let that happen again. Sam Ichijouji, the Kaiser, would not stand in my way.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

With a smile, I realized what I am and what these powers that I have are. I looked at my Digital and realized that he changed. He evolved. In my arms looking at me cutely was a miniature baby version of ExVeemon. The little guy had a small blue body. He had small blue arms and feet, a blue tail, and slightly pointy ears. His face and chest was white and he had big red eyes. "Chibomon?" The small Digital smiled at me, laughing in delight.

"Eden's Javelin!"

"I'm DemiVeemon, Davish! I'm an In-Training Baby Dragon Digital. I love sweets and sleeping. I use my Pop Attack to ram into my enemy if you're ever in danger." I chuckled softly. Completely ignoring the battle that was raging on between the Angels' and the Demon.

"Energetic little guy aren't yea?" DemiVeemon laughed and tried to jump out of my arms while I was holding him.  _Trying_  being the key word. He tumbled out of my arms and hit the floor. With a shriek of surprise I bent down to pick up the slightly daze dragon. "What were you think?" I hissed after I inspected him for any sign of bruising. He giggled. This was not funny.

"Deadly Gaze!"

"I was aiming for your shoulder! I wanted to ride your shoulder." An amused smile crossed my features. Why do I have a feeling that he knew that I was planning to take on the Kaiser?

"Slide Evolution! Velgemon!"

I looked up in horror as Velgemon sored into the air with the Angels flying behind him. Takeru and Hikari had determined looks on their faces as they yelled encouragement towards their Digitals. I ran towards them with DemiVeemon in my arms. "Hikari! Takeru!" The two turned to me as I called their names and came to a stop.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"Can you two handle things here? I'm going after Ichijouji!" Takeru looked like he was going to protest but Hikari intervened with a smile.

"Will be fine. Go on." Takeru frowned but didn't question her. Slowly he nodded in understanding.

"Kick the Kaiser's butt for me." He said before pushing me in the direction of the lair. I nodded and ran away from the battlefield. I stared at the Kaiser's lair and wondered what would be the best way to get there. "What you think DemiVeemon?" DemiVeemon blinked and glanced at the lair. He tilted his head to the side, rather cutely.

"We can always fly up there. It'd be faster." He was right.

Smiling at my partner I summoned my hover board. I really like this thing. DemiVeemon gave a squeal of approval as we boarded the hover board.

 


	9. Golden Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis defeats the Kaiser, only to realize it was all a dream. Davis and Ken fights Yukio with their Digitals.

The wind hit my face as I navigated to the lair. We landed on the lair floor and faced the Kaiser. The Kaiser or Ichijouji scowled at me. With a glare of disgust, he yelled, "What are you doing in here, dog?"

Glaring in return. I faced him down. Ready to protect what was mine. "End of the line Ichijouji! Your reign of terror is over!"

"Oh, really?" He asked darkly.

"Yes, really! You are awful to Ken in this world, just like you are on Earth! I love Ken and I will not stand by as you hurt him over and over again!"

"Love?" Ichijouji hissed in anger. "I will kill you before your stupid love gets to my brother." I dived to the ground as Ichijouji summoned a long whip and swung it at me. The whip glowed with dark energy. When it came in contact with anything solid, the object was engulfed in the energy and disappeared.

I summoned my own weapon of a shield and sword and blocked his attack. A golden energy surrounded my weapon, making it the perfect weapon to counter his Darkness. I growled as the whip almost hit my partner. Ichijouji looked just as frustrated and cursed loudly as I blocked his attacks.

"You are a jerk Ichijouji! Don't you realize how much your hurting Ken!" He laughed, making me angry.

"Hurt? I know exactly what I'm doing. He needs to learn who the master is here! I will not stand and allow him to do as he wishes! He is nothing but a insect; he has no right to be in the same space as me!" Shock crossed my features and then anger.

"You asshole!" Ichijouji whip wrapped around my sword and I yanked it out of his hand. Placing DemiVeemon on the ground, I ran up to Ichijouji and punched him in the face. He fell backwards to the ground. "Who do you think you are? Ken is a kind and gentle human being that deserves to be loved. He is not an insect or someone you can boss around! He is your brother! Your flesh and blood! He is his own person and you have no right to force him to do anything he does not wish to do!" Ichijouji glared at me, uncaringly. "Did you even realize that Ken's birthday was tomorrow?" A look of confusion crossed his features. Growling in disgust, I snapped, "How can you not know? Are you that cold that you have no feelings for him?"

I punched him again and was surprised when I felt a warmth in my chest. I looked down to see my Crest glowing slightly. Using the power of my Crest, I told it in my mind what I wanted it to do. A soft golden beam of light hit the Kaiser and surrounded him. He screamed as the Kaiser outfit disappeared along with his dark powers. Sam Ichijouji began to fade in and out of reality.

A straggled cry escaped his throat. "What have you done?"

The sword and shield disappeared as I stared him down. "I stripped you of your powers. You will no longer threaten his world, my world. You are also being banished from Planet Digital, never to return." I walked towards my Digital, as Ichijouji began to curse wildly, and noticed he evolved again. This time he was a blue dragon. The only change in his appearance was that he was bigger, more dragon like, and had a V on his forehead. "Who are you?" My partner stood proudly, pointing a finger to himself in a manly manner.

"I'm Veemon, the Rookie form of DemiVeemon. I am a Dragon Digital of an ancient species. I have the ability to Armor Evolution and love chocolate. My Vee Punch and Vee Headbutt will leave my enemies spinning."

"You haven't won yet." We turned to face Ichijouji's servant, Yukio. Yukio looked at the defeated Kaiser as his body completely disappeared from Planet Digital. He sneered at me as my comrades arrived with there partners. "You may have defeated my servants and my master, but you will not defeat me."

"You are out numbered Yukio!" Takeru yelled from Seraphimon's arms.

"Give up and come peaceful!" Hikari said from the safety of Ophanimon's hold.

"I don't think so. It's not over." A sicken feeling came over me as he smirked. "Not when there is the source." Darkness surrounded him. He laughed as he disappeared in a black light.

"Where he go?" I yelled. Takeru took out his D-Terminal and pressed a few buttons.

"He's going to Earth!" Takeru said, looking a little pale.

"He's going to try and destroy you in your sleep," Ophanimon mused.

"In my sleep?" I whispered to myself. I spun around to face the Prince and Princess and their Digital partners. "You mean I'm asleep. All this time, I've been asleep?"

"No," Hikari soothed. "You're dreaming Davis."

"With your eyes open," Takeru continued.

"Make the dream real Davis. You can make them real Davis, just like you made me and Takeru real." Takeru echoed her. "Blink your eyes three times and you will wake up. One." I blinked once.

"Wait! What happens when…?"

"Two," Ophanimon said. I blink again.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Three," Seraphimon and Takeru said together. I blink my eyes the last time and I found myself back in my class, under my desk.

Strong winds could be heard from the twister outside. Papers were flying around everywhere due to the open windows.

"Everyone follow me!" Mr. Oikawa yelled over the sound of the wind. "You heard what I said? We have to find shelter." Mr. Oikawa lifted the desk that I have been sleeping under. "Mr. Motomiya! Get up! There's a twister coming this way! We have to get to shelter!" I snapped to my feet and looked around. There was a twister outside and I knew whom it was.

"It's not twister! It's worse then that!" I yelled.

"Sam? Sam? Get up!" The sound of Ken's voice caught my attention. Ken was shaking his brother, trying to wake him. It would be bad if he woke up. Mr. Oikawa rushed to them and helped Ken.

"Mr. Ichijouji! Wake up!" I pulled Ken away from his brother as he was snapped back to wakefulness. Sam Ichijouji laid hateful eyes on me as I held Ken protectively in my arms, as he tried to attack us. I moved away from him in record speed and ran towards the window with my teacher, who had saw everything.

"Look!" I yelled as a familiar figured appeared in the twister. "It's Yukio, from Planet Digital. The one from my dreams!" Mr. Oikawa looked at the evil sorcerer in shock.

"You mean…this is real? Your dreams are real?" He asked turning his head to me.

"Some dreams are so powerful that they become real!"

"I don't believe it!" He said in disbelief.

Dumbfounded, I replied, "It's right there in front of you!"

"I can see that," he yelled back. "What I can't believe is that you dreamt me…as a bad guy! Am I bad?" He sounded a little hurt.

"Sorry. It kind of took a life of its own."

Yukio laughed evilly as he stared down at us. "Kindness and Miracles will die!" I paled and held Ken closer to me as he stiffened in my arms.

"Okay class," Mr. Oikawa spun around to look at all of his students. "I'm just a teacher. It is my job to inspire great answers from you." He pointed to the evil sorcerer. "And I think that's a pretty good inspiration outside. So this is now a pop quiz…we need to defeat that sorcerer! Any ideas?" One of the boys in my class raised his hand. This boy had wild hair, brown eyes, and had goggles on his head.

"Plus for Tai! What's your idea?"

"I can take him," Tai said as he ran outside. We all call his name out as the evil sorcerer zapped him with dark energy that knocked him unconscious. Ken screamed and yanked himself out of my arms. He ran outside towards the unconscious boy.

"Mr. Ichijouji! Came back! It's too dangerous!"

I cursed under my breath as Ken ran after Tai. Ken stood protectively in front of him. Yukio laughed as he eyed my best friend with a look that made me want to rip his eyes out. "Well. Well. Well. You're making this too easy for me Kindness. Your death will be sweet!" Kindness? Wait! The prophecy! I ran out after Ken as Prince Ken's words echoed in my head.

_"_ _Miracle can happen with Kindness together, never alone. Kindness alone can release the Golden Radiance. Calming the powers of Light and Darkness."_

I stood next to Ken with a serious look. I ignored Yukio's laughs as I turn to Ken. I took out the Crest of Kindness out of my pocket and hold it in front of him. "Is this yours Ken?" Ken's eyes widen as he took in the Tag and Crest.

"Where did you find it?"

"So you've seen it?" A smile crossed my face.

"Yes, but only in a dream." I place the Tag around his neck. I was right! Once the Tag was on, the Crest of Kindness and the Crest of Miracles began to glow. A pink light surrounded Ken, while a blue light surrounded me. In a bright light of pink and blue two Digitals appeared in our arms. Tears filled both of our eyes as a blue dragon and green caterpillar hugged us.

"Veemon!"

"Oh my god! Wormmon!" Tears fell down Ken's cheeks as he hugged his Digital. This must be Stingmon's rookie form. He's cute.

"No! That's impossible! How are they here?"

"Believe it buddy!" I glared at him. "You are going down!"

I took out my D-4 and I saw Wormmon giving Ken a grey and black D-4. Both Crests glowed brightly in sync with our D-4's.

"Veemon! Warp Shinka! UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode was a Dragon Warrior in blue armor. He was at least three times Veemon's size and was more muscular. He had two bracelets on his arms, a big gold V is on the middle of his chest, and he had two blue and pink wings on his back like a cape. He also had silver designs on his shoulders, arms, and legs. "My name is UlforceVeedramon Future Mode. I am a Super Ultimate Holy Knight Digital. With the Crest of Miracles, I evolve to this from to protect those that I love. You will not harm my partner and his love! I will defeat you with my Shining V Force and Ulforce V Saber before that happens!" I flushed slightly. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Wormmon! Warp Shinka! BanchoStingmon!" BanchoStingmon was a red version of Stingmon. BanchoStingmon was wearing black pants and a purple jacket. Four spikes were on both of his shoulders and he had one large stinger on both of his yellow gauntlets that was around his wrist. "My name is BanchoStingmon. I am one of the five Mega Bancho Digitals who fought for what we believed in and succeeded without a broken spirit. I evolve with the Crest of Kindness and with my partner's kind heart and strong will I will defeat you with my Bloody Finish and Bakuraiten attack."

"Wow!" Ken breathed as the two Digitals stood in front of us protectively, facing off Yukio. I had to agree with him; my partner was a Holy Knight, while Ken's was one of the Bancho Digitals, with only five in existences. Impressive I know.

The evil sorcerer growled at the two powerful Digitals. Darkness, evil and thick began to develop in his hands. The Darkness swirled around and wrapped around his arms and travels around his body. My eyes widen as the Darkness engulfed his body into a black sphere. "What's happening?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He's changing into his Digital form!" BanchoStingmon gasped, looking at his fellow Digital. UlforceVeedramon Future Mode nodded and summoned an energy sword from his bracelet.

"Hurry before he completely changes!" Both Digitals rushed foreword at high speed and attacked.

"Ulforce V Saber!" UlforceVeedramon Future Mode slashed the ball of Darkness with his energy sword, while BanchoStingmon attacked with his stingers.

"Bloody Finish!"

A terrible shriek could be heard as the attacks collided with the Darkness. The combined attacks of UlforceVeedramon Future Mode and BanchoStingmon created an explosion of light and smoke. When everything was clear again, the only thing left was data floating away. We did it. It was finally over.

Cheers could be heard from my classmates. They were cheering our names and talking rapidly about Yukio and how they couldn't believe what just happened. I ignored my classmates however. From the very start they have treated me badly. The only person who treated me kindly was the person by my side. I turned to him and gave him a smile, which he returned. I looked into his eyes and remembered the advice that I have gotten from Daisuke and Ken's dream self.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"I would love to go to the concert with you on your birthday." Ken blinked at me before a smile crossed his face.

"Really?" I nodded. "That's great, but…" I shushed him before he could continue. I knew what he was going to say.

"Ichijouji may be your brother, but he can't boss you around." I frown slightly. Should I tell him? "Ken? I'm sorry. I got into an argument with him about the way he treats you." Ken frowned at me, but didn't avoid my gaze. Good. I still had his attention. "He said some very mean things about you that I don't want to repeat." I may not have said exactly what Ichijouji said, but Ken got the meaning from my tone. A flash of hurt entered his eyes.

"You met him in Planet Digital, didn't you?" Ken asked softly.

"Yes," I replied hesitantly. Ken nodded as if my answer explained something. He looked at me with such a sad smile that it hurt.

"And he said bad things about me?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah." He closed his eyes.

"Do you remember when Sam said that I was at Ryo's house during the summer?" I raised an eyebrow in question. Not that he could see it with his eyes still closed and all. He continued, taking my brief confusion as a yes. "Well a month before that I was at Ryo's practice. He noticed my bruising and told his mom. She works for Child Protection Services and called it in." My eyes widen at that. He was taken away from his family? "She did the investigation and interviewed me and my family." BanchoStingmon bent down on one knee and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, when Ken suddenly got quiet. It was probably a good thing that the other students were too loud for their own good.

"You were taken away?" I asked sadly. Ken nodded. No wonder he was so sad. "Were you put into foster care?" Ken nodded again. God! Summer was months ago and he'd been in foster care for that long? "Who?" Ken smiled at me as his gaze shifted back to the school. I follow his gaze and saw that Mr. Oikawa was watching us with a concern look. My eyes widen again at the realization. "Mr. Oikawa? Your foster father?" That explained why Mr. Oikawa was always so gentle and concerned around Ken. But how was Ichijouji hurting him if they didn't live together?

"Yeah, he's my foster dad. He's really caring and kind towards me." I turned back to my teacher and saw him in a new light. He's been taking care of my best friend.

"How is it then that Ichijouji keeps hurting you?" Ken looked at his partner. BanchoStingmon nodded at Ken's questioning look.

"Mr. Oikawa works until five," Ken stated. "The house isn't that far from Ryo's place, so they agreed to watch over me until Mr. Oikawa picks me up. However, Sam manages to get to me at school. We both get here pretty early everyday and he happens to find me when I'm waiting for Ryo to finish his extracurricular activities." Stupid bastard! If I've known this, I could have protected him.

"Are you going to be returned to your parents?" Ken had a sad look on his face. It was heart breaking.

"It's been four months I believe and my parents still didn't understand why I was being taken away. They took these classes, but didn't do anything that showed the caseworker that they wont neglect me or ignore me every time something related to Sam comes around." My heart felt like it was going to burst into small pieces. Ken was going to be put up for adoption if this keeps up. "Because of this...my parents lost custody of me and I was put up for adoption." Oh no! I saw on TV that kids who go up for adoption was not always a good thing and was sometimes more evil then the actual parents. Who would take care of him now? Ken saw the look on my face and immediately put a reassuring smile. "Davis, don't worry! Mr. Oikawa filed for adoption of me and won. Adoption and guardianship papers will be finalized in two weeks." A smile crossed my face. I'll never cause Mr. Oikawa problems for the rest of the year. I love this guy! He was a life savor.

"THAT'S GREAT!" The two Digitals reverted back to their rookie form as the clouds cleared up. "I knew I liked that guy!" I rubbed my hands in satisfaction. Ken blinked at me in confusion.

"But you complain about him all the time."

"I don't know what your talking about Ken! If he's been taking care of you all this time then he is not as evil as I thought," I said, laughing nervously. God he's coming this way! "So the concert?" I asked hoping to change the subject. "We're still going right?"

"Of course he's going." I jumped. How did Mr. Oikawa get here so fast? "I told you not to worry about your brother, Ken," Mr. Oikawa said with a smile. "I informed the Principle on what happened the other day and he agreed that since I'm your legal guardian and teacher, Mr. Ichijouji will be removed from my class. And placed in another."

We both gasped in shock. "But I never wanted him to get in trouble because of me," Ken mumbled quietly. Mr. Oikawa had a smile on his face and gently ruffled Ken's hair in affection.

"You didn't. His behavior could have gotten him expelled from school, but the principle had a long conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji and agreed he will be removed from my class instead and is to not have any contact with you as early as next week or so." I was shocked. I wasn't aware this could happen, but I was glad. Ken would be safe for now. But I know Ichijouji will not take this sitting down. "Now than. Mr. Motomiya I would appreciate if you don't say anything about this. I don't want Ken having any problems right now because of this, especially since everything is not in order yet."

"Of course. I understand." Mr. Oikawa nodded and walked to Tai, who was still unconscious. We didn't say anything until Mr. Oikawa was back in the school with Tai. "So, what time is the concert?"

"Ryo said to get there at eight thirty in order to get good seats." I smile. Eight thirty is still a lot of time between school and then.

"Eight thirty, huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to pick you up at five than." I smiled cheekily as he turned to face me, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Why so early?"

My smile got bigger and with the same sparkle that was twinkling in Daisuke's eyes. I said, "Why not? It gives me plenty of time to take you out for dinner."

It took no less then three seconds to register into Ken's mind. A deep blush colored his cheeks and widened eyes, indicated that he understood the meaning of what I said. A shy smile and hopeful eyes was shown on his face as he asked in a soft voice, "Like a date?"

"Yes. If you want." Tears filled his eyes. In that moment the flicker of emotions in Ken's eyes where unguarded, they were there for me to see.

Ken pulled me into a tight hug and sobbed quietly, "Yes, oh yes! I love to go on a date with you." I return the embrace. I had the tingly feeling in my stomach that was filling with warmth and was now traveling throughout my body.  _I have to thank Daisuke and Prince Ken when I see them again. They were right. Ken does have feelings for me._ "I always dreamed that you would ask me. I'm so glad you did."  _I'm glad I did too._

We hugged each other for several minutes. We let go when Mr. Oikawa called us. I didn't even consider what he would think of this. He was Ken's current foster father and soon to be father. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. With silent prayers for good things in the future, we slowly walked back to the school with our Digitals in tow behind us.

 


	10. Dreams to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Davis go on a date and to the concert.

I stare at Tai as he finished his report. A lot has happened in the last couple of days. I just learned that Ken was taken away from his family and was being adopted by my English teacher. I have the Crest of Miracles and a Digital partner that lived with me. Ken owns the Crest of Kindness and had a partner of his own. Both of our partners have rare mega forms and the best part of all — Ken and I are ruling princes in Planet Digital and are a couple at that. Thinking about all that had happened, both the good and the bad, had in the end came out rewarding and unexpected.

"Mr. Motomiya, your report please." With a smile I grab my report and walked to the front of the class. I smile as Ken smiled at me. There was a twinkle of happiness in his violet eyes that had been there since yesterday. Happiness filled me as the events that happened yesterday.

"The following story is true."

After school I talked to Mr. Oikawa about what happened the day before. He wasn't happy that Ichijouji had yelled at his foster child and was ready to write him up. He did and because of this he was sentenced to ISS for the next two weeks.

"It might have started as a dream."

Later that day Mr. Oikawa had invited me over to his place so I could hang out with Ken and talk some more. I had to wait with Ken and Ryo though but I didn't mind. They were nice people.

"As we saw yesterday we make our dreams into reality."

I had fun with Ken and he even opened up to me. Mr. Oikawa was glad he was. According to him, Ken had been closing himself off for some time now. I was glad I could help.

"Reality becomes a dream."

Ken laughed a lot yesterday too. I never thought I would see the day where I just looked at him looking so happy. It was a good feeling. There was also the fact that Mr. Oikawa or Yukio, at home, questioned me about my relationship with Ken. How do adults always know these things? We hadn't even started dating yet!

"Prince Takeru lives his dream as the Warrior of Hope. Where he protects the Holy Digitals. He has finally found the location of his father's prison and is on a rescue mission with Patamon."

I even met the other rulers not that I would tell my class that. Last night I met up with Prince Ken and Prince Daisuke and was introduced to King Taichi, his wife Queen Sora, the Queen of Bird Digitals, and their partners: Agumon and Biyomon; King Yamato, his girlfriend Princess Mimi, the Princess of Plant Digitals, and their partners: Gabumon and Palmon.

"Princess Hikari lives her dream as the Ruler of the Light. Takeru and Hikari don't visit me anymore. But I can visit them in my dreams."

The Kings, Queen, Princesses, and Princes also introduced me to the Royal Doctor, Joe; he was partnered to a prankster seal Digital named Gomamon, and Koushiro, the Royal Knowledge Keeper of Planet Digital; he was partnered to a ladybug Digital named Tentomon.

"So dream a better dream. Then work to make it real."

As I finished my report I was relieved that no one insulted me, but in a way it was disturbing. People don't stop hating you just because you saved them from a powerful evil. In truth, the only person I know I can trust is Ken. The teacher thanked me as I walked back to my seat.

I was glad when the bell rang. I was the last one to present. As I left with Ken I thought about my plans for his birthday. I had plans of taking him out to a simple restaurant that Jun was more then glad to reserve and pay for me. The only thing she asked in return was a signed autograph of the Tamers and Teenage Wolves. I forgot they were performing too. The lead singer was Matt Ishida I believe.

Anyway the rest of the day went and gone. Before I knew it, it was time to pick up Ken for our date. With a smile and a thumbs up from my partner, I left the house. When I arrived to the Oikawa's residence, Yukio Oikawa opened the door and let me in. We talked for a few minutes until Ken entered the kitchen. Ken was beautiful. He was wearing a simple blue shirt, jacket, and jeans. On Ken it was breath taking. After Mr. Oikawa told us to call him when we get and left the concert, we left.

If I had to say one thing about this date, then it would be wonderful. Jun had picked the perfect restaurant for us. I was a family restaurant so no one would care who was dining with whom. The dinner was delicious and I enjoyed every minute I was with Ken. The concert was even better. Ryo Akiyama was awesome. He had brown spikily hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a stylish yellow shirt and jeans.

The Tamers dominated the Teenage Wolves. The lead singer of that band was Matt Ishida. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and leather pants. Now I knew why the girls liked him. Hotness alert! Though, I was able to get both their autographs. You just got to love a boyfriend who had connections. Yes, I said boyfriend! Ken did not object to it!

At the end of the concert we hung out with Ryo for a bit before heading back to the Oikawa's residence, where I spend the night.

As I closed my eyes, I could only think about one thing.  _Dreams really do become reality. And I am glad for that._

**THE END**


	11. Character Profile

Planet Digital: Rulers

Prince Ken – Prince of the Virals; Ruler of the Neural Darkness; Chosen of the Crest of Kindness; Jogress Partner of Daisuke; Partner to Wormmon and Cyberdramon

Prince Daisuke – Former King in training of the Dragons; Boyfriend of Ken; Jogress Partner of Prince Ken; Owner of the DigiMental of Miracles

King Taichi – King of the Dragons Digitals; Chosen of the Crest of Courage; Married to Queen Sora

King Yamato – King of the Beast Digitals; Chosen of the Crest of Friendship; brother of Takeru; boyfriend of Mimi

Prince Takeru – Prince of the Holy Digitals; brother of King Yamato; Warrior of Hope; Partner to Patamon; Chosen of the Crest of Hope

Princess Hikari – Princess of the Angelic and Mystical Digitals; Chosen of the Crest of Light; Partner to Gatomon

Joe – Royal Doctor; Partner to Gomamon

Queen Sora – Queen of the Bird Digitals; Married to King Taichi

Princess Mimi – Princess of the Plant Digitals; Girlfriend of King Yamato

Izzy – Royal Knowledge keeper; Partner to Tentomon

Yukio – Servant of the Kaiser; Dark sorcerer

 

Prince Ken's Warriors

Takuya – Warrior of Flames; Human Digital Spirit: Agunimon; Beast Digital Spirit: BurningGreymon; General of the Main Attacking Force

Izumi - Warrior of Wind; Human Digital Spirit: Kazemon; Beast Digital Spirit: Zephyrmon; General of Defense Force; Speaks Italian 

Junpei - Warrior of Thunder; Human Digital Spirit: Beetlemon; Beast Digital Spirit: MetalKabuterimon; General of Defense Force; Has a crush on Izumi; Oldest member

Tomoki - Warrior of Ice; Human Digital Spirit; Kumamon; Beast Digital Spirit: Korikakumon; General of Defense Force; youngest member 

Kōji - Warrior of Light; Human Digital Spirit: Lobomon; Beast Digital Spirit: KendoGarurmon; Youngest twin; General of the Main Attacking Force

Kōichi - Warrior of Darkness; Human Digital Spirit: Loweemon; Beast Digital Spirit: JeagerLoweemon; Oldest twin; Body Guard

 

Earth

Davis – Chosen of the Crest of Miracles, Creator of Planet Digital; best friend/crush of Ken

Ken – Chosen of the Crest of Kindness; best friend/crush of Davis; brother of Sam

Sam – Elder brother of Ken

Mr. Oikawa – English Teacher; Ex co-worker of Mr. Ichijouji; Family Friend of Ichijouji family

Jun – Davis sister

Ryo: Ken's first best friend; Singer of the Tamers; Ex boyfriend of Sam


End file.
